Show Me Where Your Love Lies
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Todoroki hated Deku because he was just like All Might and his father had drilled it into his head that All Might was his sworn rival. His very existence was solely to do what his father could not. But then he is forced to team up with Deku and gets hit with a sex-quirk. Fate works in mysterious ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on when story chapters will be out and my dumb thoughts XD. I'm AGirl2223 on Twitter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 1

Todoroki heard his cell ping as he stepped out of the shower, knowing the alert meant that he was being called in to help with a villain attack even though he was off duty. He just pocketed the phone after memorizing the information given and went to find the rest of his clothes in the darkened room.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice yawned. The dual user didn't reply, but that was answer enough. "Aww, come on… Can't someone else take the call?"

"I wouldn't be staying even if I wasn't being summoned for hero work," Shoto answered coldly.

The man sat up in his bed and stretched, sighing with irritation. "I'd heard the great 'Shoto' was kind of a frigid ass, but man… those rumors were true. You don't care about anyone or anything do you?"

"I believe I told you when we met that this would be a one night stand and that was all," Todoroki stated as he finished getting ready. He heard the young man grumbling bitterly to himself, but ignored it and left.

He made it to the address he'd received fairly quickly, his costume and demeanor not giving any hint that he'd just had meaningless sex with a stranger minutes before. He checked his phone for details once more, almost sighing when he didn't find any information on the bank robber's quirk abilities.

Just as Todoroki was about to head inside, a soft thud resounded behind him and he turned to find the hero 'Deku' walking towards him. He'd never met the freckled and perpetually smiling man before, but he already disliked him.

From the time Shoto was a child his father had drilled it into his head that he was created solely to best All Might. The Number One hero had retired when he was nineteen, only a year after he'd finished his schooling at UA. When everything had gone down with the Symbol of Peace and 'All For One', he'd hoped that his life would improve only to have this 'Deku' character graduate just three years later and reinvigorate his father's desperate desires.

"Hey! You must be 'Shoto'… I'm D—"

"I know who you are." Todoroki interrupted bitterly, his face a mixture of blankness and contempt. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you already know me! That's so cool! I'm a big fan of yours and—wait, no. Now isn't the time since the bank robbers are still in the building. Okay… Quick explanation then. I've been getting calls from around the country and I just happened to end up here tonight. I got the update of a robbery in progress so, I came!" Midoriya squeaked nervously. He could practically feel the cold emanating off of the other pro and it made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm aware that new regulations require two heroes for every incident, but, I can handle this on my own. If you insist on coming then be sure to stay out of my way." Todoroki responded blandly.

Midoriya chuckled anxiously and rubbed the back of his head, his whole body screaming discomfort in the most awkwardly adorable way. It made Shoto's stomach churn with irritation to see so he turned to avoid looking at it any longer.

He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, suppressing a disgusted shudder when he felt something slimy. Without really thinking about it, he pulled the door open and let Deku enter first, wiping his hand on his pants right after.

They both crept in, the building dark from the power being cut off and lack of sunlight. As long as they stayed quiet, they had a good chance at sneaking up on whoever had been so bold as to break in.

Of course, being graceful wasn't Izuku's strongest point. Just as they were reaching the counters, he slipped on something, comically crashing to the ground with a loud 'oomph!'. The rustling that could be heard from somewhere deeper in the building halted, alerting the two that their presence had been noted.

Todoroki growled in frustration, glaring down at where Midoriya was red-faced and sputtering out an apology. He stalked off, leaving the pro to pick himself up off the ground as he headed straight for the vault area, hoping to cut off the villain before they had a chance to escape.

"W-wait! Protocol states that—"

"Then get up and follow." Shoto hissed, wanting nothing more than to just ignore protocol and handle the situation himself as he'd initially planned to.

"It's not that!" Izuku squeaked, running after Todoroki as quickly as he could. "Whatever I slipped in wasn't water. It's slimy and soaked through my clothes which means that it's probably this villains quirk. I saw you wipe your hand off when we entered so you've been exposed to! We should call for back up until we know what we're dealing w—"

"Do you feel ill?" Shoto interrupted once again, his normal impatience wearing even more thin since Midoriya happened to be his backup for the situation. "I don't and I touched it first. Call back up if you want, but I'm not going to let this villain get away just because you're clumsy."

Izuku snapped his teeth together and glanced around Todoroki. In truth, he felt fine and it could very well be slime that had no lasting consequences. He took a deep breath and gestured for the dual user to continue; he'd been through far worse just trying to hone his quirk so he figured it would be okay.

They hurried deeper into the building, finding a burly man with yellowed teeth and greasy skin and hair shoving wads of cash into a large duffle bag. The man sneered at them as they entered, unphased by the two elite pro's.

He had a gun in his free hand already trained at the door for whoever entered and kept it pointed right at Todoroki's head. "Well, well… Shoto and Deku, two of the top heroes joining the scene… I'd let me go if I were you…"

"Not a chance!" Midoriya declared boldly, readying himself to get his comrade out of the way. He'd seen how fast Todoroki's ice could move but knew that a bullet would be faster.

The man grinned evilly, his chapped, cracked lips sneering on his face. He fired without another word, confident that he could escape.

Izuku activated One For All and took off, pushing Todoroki out of the way as the bullet whizzed past and into the wall behind them. The dual user responded to the touch on instinct, gripping Midoriya's slightly exposed forearm with his bare hand.

In the instant that they stopped moving, both boys were overcome with a pulsating warmth throughout their bodies. They began sweating and panting, pupils blowing wide with adrenaline as the man laughed in triumph.

"Uh oh… You didn't both happen to get my slime on you did you? Tut, tut… poor little heroes are in for a wild ride…" he grinned, picking up his hoard.

"What did you—ahhh…" Todoroki started to ask, only to groan slightly as Midoriya's scent filled his nose. It was alluring, intoxicating, delicious. He didn't realize that he'd leaned forward to rub his face into the wonderful aroma until the smaller man shuddered against his chest.

"Aph-aphrodisiac…" Izuku stuttered out, gripping Shoto more tightly and pulling him closer. His eyelids fluttered closed as the dual user's hands moved from his forearms to around his waist, trailing lower until they squeezed his slender hips.

"AH!" he squeaked, his already solid erection rubbing against Todoroki's thigh. "W-wait…" he weakly pleaded, pushing against the taller man without actually being able to let go of him completely. "Th-the villains g-getting away…"

Todoroki panted hard, his hot breath ghosting over Midoriya's shoulder as he fought the urge to rip off the boy's green costume and suck on his sweet skin. "R-right… L-lets go…"

Izuku nodded, flushed cheeks burning with embarrassment and need. He tried to move away, only to have them both cry out in pain and latch back onto each other.

"Shit," Todoroki growled, realizing that they couldn't separate.

"It's… It's okay… I'll um…" Izuku muttered, licking his lips without thinking about it. He heard Todoroki growl lowly at the action, his member twitching and pulsating painfully from the sound. "S-sorry… I'll carry you and you hit him with your ice!" he spewed quickly.

Without even getting an okay from the dual user, he slipped an arm under his legs and lifted him bridal style, the weight almost nonexistent thanks to his super strength. He still had to lean against the wall for support though, his whole body trembling from the firmness of Todoroki's thighs and back.

He shook his head, feeling almost delirious from the effects of the aphrodisiac. If they didn't stop this villain and call in for support soon, he knew they'd completely lose control. Using all of his determination, he sprinted after the criminal, catching up to him right outside the bank doors.

Todoroki, though equally as disoriented, shot a huge slab of ice, its frigid edges jotting out in every direction. They could hear the villain cursing, but couldn't see him and didn't particularly care. Shoto pulled out his phone when Midoriya put him down, dialing for the police so that they could deal with the perp.

Almost as soon as he finished though, his rationality ran out and he yanked Midoriya down the nearest alley, intent on continuing whatever it was they were about to do. At that moment, it didn't matter that this man was his father's and now his sworn rival; he needed release.

Todoroki pushed Midoriya against a wall and skillfully pulled his bodysuits zipper down in one go, eyeing the freckled and scarred flesh of his chest hungrily. Without another thought, he pressed his lips to the boy's collarbone and sucked, slipping his hands into the open clothing so that he could feel more of his soft skin.

Izuku's choked moan was better than anything he'd ever heard before, but it wasn't enough. He needed to hear more, touch more, lick more, **feel more**. "Turn around," he ordered breathlessly, gripping the back of the boy's neck with one hand to make him move faster.

Midoriya pressed his forehead into the cold brick wall, feeling no relief from the intense heat burning through him except where Shoto's hand was on his skin. He could hear the boy's clothes rustling behind him through his daze and momentarily came back to his senses.

"Shouldn't we… w-wait for ummm…" he whined, his train of thought phasing in and out. Todoroki wrapped his now unclothed arm around Izuku though and pulled him against his chest, their bare skin connecting and sending a fireworks blaze throughout them. All thoughts Midoriya had about getting assistance from first responders was gone and he pressed back, rutting himself against Todoroki's bulge for more friction.

Shoto groaned loudly and thrust forward, shuddering in pleasure. "Pants…" he hissed, his erection throbbing when Midoriya didn't hesitate to start yanking his suit down while he did the same. He kicked the boy's legs a little farther apart and held his member at his entrance before pausing.

His logical mind screamed at him, telling him this was the exact opposite of what he really wanted to be doing right then. This wasn't some stranger that he could forget about and never see again. This was Deku, the future Symbol of Peace.

"Shoto please!" Izuku begged, his chest heaving from unfulfilled need. "Hurry! I can't— I need—"

That little dissenting part of Todoroki's brain was quickly squashed. He grabbed Midoriya's hips tightly and rammed forward, yanking him back down until he was fully seated. "Ff-fuck…" he moaned loudly, eyes tightly closed from the intense pleasure and relief he felt.

Izuku outright screamed, tossing his head back to Todoroki's shoulder and clawing at the wall. It felt like he was being ripped in two, but the quirk he'd been hit with was definitely helping relax his muscles and make even the worst of it feel amazing.

"Q-quiet." Shoto hissed as he pulled out and roughly thrust back in, easily able to hear police sirens getting closer. He clapped one of his hands over Deku's mouth and then wrapped the other around his pelvis, holding him in place while he started a rough quick pace.

"MMNGG" Izuku moaned, it's muffled sound reverberating throughout Todoroki's head. With the way Shoto was holding him, the toes of his shoes barely touched the ground, sliding back and forth in the dirt from each wonderfully powerful snap of the dual user's hips.

He braced one hand against the wall for leverage and used the other to grab onto the wrist that held him, eyes rolling back into his head at the overwhelming pleasure he felt. Every thrust filled him completely, smacking into his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Shoto was groaning and gasping desperately next to Midoriya's ear, biting into the sweet, sweat-covered skin at the nape of his neck whenever he was about to get too loud. He could feel the boy's hot velvety walls starting to clamp down around him, squeezing and wriggling.

It felt so good. So incredibly amazing.

He bit down once more, muffling his ecstasy filled hiss into the boy's slick neck and released, his vision going white from the intensity. Todoroki was so far gone in his own pleasure that he barely even registered Midoriya stilling in his grip before spasming and tensing from his own orgasm.

Shoto fell forward slightly, pressing Izuku completely against the alley wall while they panted for breath and regained their senses. He recovered a little more quickly, letting go of his lover and allowing him to fall to his knees.

"G-get up… put your c-clothes back on" he muttered, his trembling hands struggling to pull his own pants back up. Midoriya's smaller form shook on the dirty ground, his face bright red and still hazy looking. "Do it now or the police are going to see us!"

Izuku snapped out of his delirium them, his face flushing even darker from embarrassment this time. He stumbled, trying to yank his suit back up with uncoordinated, pained movements. "What are we… what do we tell…" he tried, his eyes darting around as each question died in his throat.

Shoto activated his right side, cooling himself down before doing the same to Midoriya. "Just keep your mouth shut and let me handle it. The quirk has worn off now so we should be fine."

Without knowing what else to do, Izuku nodded and took a few more calming breaths before signaling that he was ready to meet the voices from around the corner. He couldn't be sure, but something still felt a little off and hoped it was just in his head.

Little did either of them know that the quirk they'd been hit with was far from finished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Swooshes in like All Might* I Am Here! With another chapter! So most of my work was officially lost when whatever happened to my computer happened (I posted updates about that mess on my Twitter).**

**More Smut in this Chapter**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates on when chapters will be posted, new potential stories, or to request a story! I can't post a link because it keeps getting tagged as a 'NoFollow', but I'm AGirl2223. Follow me and I'll follow you back!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Midoriya walked behind Todoroki as they exited the alley, wringing his hands together nervously. He couldn't bring himself to look at the taller man's back, or really anywhere near his direction. The police sirens flashed brightly, nearly blinding his still adrenaline dilated eyes, but that was almost a relief to him.

"Ah! Shoto and Deku. I see you caught the villain… I trust you didn't have too much trouble?" a policeman asked cheerfully.

"No trouble; You'll have our report by morning," Todoroki responded, his face completely blank. He could practically feel Izuku wincing behind him, but decided to ignore it and hope that everyone around them would too.

"And the villain's quirk? What is it?" the man asked, turning his attention to Deku who was known to be far more cooperative and friendly with support forces.

Midoriya's already flushed face darkened even more, his constant fidgeting seeming to stall as panic froze his still hazy and disbelief filled mind. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but he ended up just covering his face with his hands to 'hide'.

"As I said. The report will be given to our agencies tomorrow. Keep the man away from other prisoners and guards. He secretes a fluid; make sure that no one touches it." Todoroki stated, stepping in to save Midoriya from flailing around any farther.

The officer gave them both a suspicious look, examining their disheveled clothing and Izuku's flustered state. Ultimately though, he turned to give his men orders and let them be.

Midoriya let out a shaky breath once they were left alone again, daring to flicker his eyes over to Todoroki. "S-so… U-umm…"

"I'm going home and you should do the same," Shoto stated, side glancing at the clearly uncomfortable hero.

"Shouldn't we u-uh… Maybe s-see a doctor?" Midoriya squeaked, desperately fighting the urge to shudder under the elder man's glacial gaze.

Todoroki shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking off, ignoring the question/statement as if Midoriya hadn't spoken at all. He still felt a little overheated and achy, but he figured it was just residual side effects of the villain's quirk and would go away soon.

Izuku watched quietly, not really wanting to argue with Shoto if it wasn't necessary. He blew a puff of air out and ran his hand through his still sweat laden hair, grimacing slightly. Nothing had gone how he thought it would that night and he wasn't really sure how he should feel.

"I guess I'll go see Recovery Girl alone then," he mused to himself quietly, his stomach flipping from the idea of telling the ancient woman that he'd just had sex in an alley and needed to have his blood tested to see if the quirk was fully out of his system.

* * *

**~Time-Skip: 2 Days~**

Midoriya tossed and turned on his sweat-drenched sheets, his feverish skin burning terribly. Every muscle in his body ached and felt like it was being yanked in every direction at once while simultaneously crushed.

His cock was painfully hard, laying rigid and throbbing between his legs. He'd tried to get rid of it himself, but touching it with his own hand did nothing to bring him closer to orgasm. Izuku didn't know how much longer he could stand not cumming.

Recovery Girl had called him earlier that morning letting him know that they'd need more time to test his blood but he was pretty sure his body was giving him enough of an answer. The quirk the villain at the bank had hit him and Todoroki with wasn't finished making him desperate for sex.

Midoriya hit the call button on his cell phone once more, his hand shaking so badly he doubted he could even hold it up anymore. Each attempt at reaching Todoroki had gone to voicemail and he couldn't just show up unannounced asking for sex… or could he? "Is that appropriate? Would he care? Maybe he's not affected anymore and it's just me…"

To his intense relief, the line connected and Shoto's strained, tense voice answered after only one ring.

"W-who is i-it?"

"I-it's Mi-Midoriya—Deku… I n-need…" Izuku responded, shuddering as he panted into the phone. He yanked on his curls, feeling like he'd lose his mind when the dual user seemed to fall silent for a moment.

"I texted you m-my address… G-get over here, **now**." Todoroki demanded, hanging up the line right after. "FUCK." He shouted, dragging himself to the entrance of his house while stripping out of his shirt so that he could be ready. He didn't know how long it would take Izuku to get there, but he couldn't waste any time.

To his surprise and unbelievable relief, he heard an ungraceful crash outside his front door just as he reached it, finding Izuku in a small crater with green lightning crackling around his disoriented form. Before he could even gesture for the younger Pro to come in, he was tackled to the ground and straddled.

At any other time, Shoto would have flash-frozen any bastard stupid enough to get in his personal space, but, he'd make an exception just this once since relief flooded through every vein in his body. He shoved his hands under Midoriya's sweat-soaked shirt, nails dragging over the scarred skin as he rutted up.

"Nnnng…" Izuku moaned, his voice shaking as much as his heated body. Todoroki reacted to the sound, gripping at the boy's hips and grinding him down with jerking movements.

But just like last time, it wasn't enough.

The dual user flipped them over, reluctantly pushing himself to his knees so that he could untie his now desperately tight sweatpants. His heavy breathing only intensified when he watched Midoriya completely lose his patience, green crackling back to life on his skin as he ripped his own shorts and boxers off.

Todoroki felt his cock twitch with desire, driving him to almost fall back over Izuku as he jerked his hips forward and into that amazingly tight entrance. He could have started drooling from the almost sinful way Midoriya's back arched in pleasure, the way his arousal hazed green eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ahaha…" he groaned loudly, matching the volume of Izuku's pained yet ecstasy filled shriek. The dual user didn't hesitate to rut forward again, wrapping his arm under the boy's head so that he could more easily hold him in place.

He took one of Midoriya's muscled thighs in his other hand, pulling it up to hook around his rapidly jerking waist. The feeling of Deku's calloused fingers digging into his shoulder blade and lower back was intense, furthering the mind-blowing pleasure he felt from being physically connected to the smaller hero.

Todoroki didn't even attempt to quiet his panting and groans this time, uncaring if anyone heard them anymore. He bit down and sucked on Izuku's neck, marking him with even more bruises than last time now that the boy could whimper far more unhindered. He was so close, body burning with ecstasy.

It seemed that Midoriya was feeling the same way, his grip becoming tighter around Shoto's torso as he tensed and fell quiet, voice almost erased with his orgasm crashing through him. He shuddered and moaned, squeezing his legs together to force his lover deeper into him. It only made the already blinding pleasure better when he felt Todoroki release into him once more, strong muscles trembling above him.

Izuku panted and swallowed hard as he relaxed back into the sweat-slicked wooden floor, his mind finally returning to him as his uncontrollable arousal was satiated for the time being. He felt Todoroki pulling away and allowed his arms to fall down as well, sprawling out beside him in complete exhaustion.

It was only then that he realized in their haste to get to each other, they'd left the elder man's front door completely open. His face bled red with complete embarrassment and he struggled out of his shirt, using it to very poorly cover up his naked lower half even though no one appeared to be around to see his nudity.

Izuku's uncooperative tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as Todoroki sauntered over and slammed it, body already sheened over with cooling ice. Midoriya honestly wasn't sure what to say at this point; caught somewhere between a petty 'I told you so' and something a little closer to his nature like 'are you alright'.

"You have a n-nice house…" he settled on instead, immediately wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut. Shoto glared down at him as he walked past, disappearing somewhere deeper in the dwelling.

Midoriya was once again at a loss for what to do. He looked around, taking account of what his near delirious actions had caused… such as his distinct lack of lower body clothes to wear if Todoroki wanted him to leave. It's not like he could just hope no one spotted him flying through the air all-natural…

He blew out a heavy breath, eyes widened in exasperation and growing frustration. Everything on him was still sore in the same way it had been after their first encounter in the alley so he knew that it likely meant the ordeal wasn't finished.

"Why are you still on the floor?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to startle slightly.

The younger twisted slightly to look back, cheeks flamingly flustered as he took in Todoroki. He'd apparently rinsed off, towel still wrapped around his neck and dangling over his shirtless chest. Midoriya almost gulped when his eyes trailed down to his six-pack abs, the jeans he'd put on resting just below his smooth hip bones.

"Well?" Shoto questioned impatiently, throwing the damp towel to him to give Midoriya something more substantial to cover himself with.

"I… Uhhm… C-can I shower too? And maybe borrow some clothes?" Izuku stuttered out, averting his gaze once more as he haphazardly got to his feet. He shuffled past Shoto once he'd received a nod and general directions, silently dying of embarrassment.

* * *

Midoriya slowly walked in the direction he heard movement, hands clinging to the too-large shirt and sweatpants Todoroki had left in front of the bathroom door for him. He found the dual user in his kitchen, leaning back against the counter as he downed a cup of water.

Izuku positively scolded himself for being unable to look away from the man's bobbing Adam's apple, lip firmly between his teeth from Shoto's still shirtless form. "Why can't he just put on more clothing…" he internally whined, or so he thought.

"Because I still feel overheated and this is my house," Todoroki replied blandly, his cold stare sending a burning shiver down Midoriya's spine.

Izuku immediately flailed around in embarrassment, muttering out apologies as best he could in his overly flustered state. He felt like he was still completely undressed with how Shoto gazed at him, silently watching him act like a total dork. Of course the hero he idolized the most after All Might was the one he ended up in this epic mess with.

"I… er… I'm going to go see Recovery Girl again to check if my bloodwork analysis is complete yet." He finally managed to say. "Umm… I guess I can c-call you to let you know? Or I could tell you when I return the clothes you let me borrow?"

"We'll go there now together."

Midoriya felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He stood frozen as Shoto breezed past him to get whatever he needed for the trip, wishing he could just go crawl in a hole until this wonderful nightmare had ended.

It had almost crushed his soul to sit in front of Recovery Girl and explain his symptoms and… reactions… to Todoroki two days prior. But to have to do it again with Shoto there? No. No thank you. He was tempted to simply slip out and leave.

He sulked over to the front door and waited though, tapping his bare foot on the ground nervously. He focused solely on that action, wondering if it would be even more awkward to take the dual user to his home so that he could actually get a pair of shoes.

"Not worth it…" he whispered. If he stepped on something sharp then he'd just ask Recovery Girl to take care of it for him once they got there.

"Do you always mumble your thoughts out loud?" Todoroki asked as he approached, this time with a shirt on much to Midoriya's relief.

"S-sorry…" he chuckled sheepishly, "I've done it for as long as I can remember…"

The elder man just blinked at him, apparently deciding that the conversation wasn't worth continuing. He did, however, cock his eyebrow up a little bit when Izuku followed him outside barefoot. He figured that Izuku had come over in a rush without thinking of what was going to happen afterward; the crater-like hole in his home's walkway was proof enough.

"I'll pay for that!" Midoriya stated quickly, gesturing apologetically to the damaged spot as they walked to Todoroki's car. "Next paycheck, I promise!"

Shoto didn't let it show, but he was a little confused as to why a hero as popular as 'Deku' would need to wait to pay for it. He himself had enough to cover the damage in his wallet and he wasn't that many spots ahead of the 'next Symbol of Peace' anymore.

He eyed the boy out of his peripheral vision, examining his still rosy cheeks and wobbly grin. It made him angry and strangely calm at the same time, a combination he didn't particularly wish to feel often. He just hoped that Recovery Girl would have an answer for him so that he'd never have to interact with Midoriya again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hehe... Yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got 49 Followers on Twitter now! *Dorky happy dance* Follow me if you haven't already! :) AGirl2223 on there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 3

Midoriya sat quietly in the front seat of the car, wishing that he hadn't stupidly left his phone back at his house when he'd leaped across two cities and basically right on to Todoroki's dick. Shoto didn't have music on and hadn't said a word since they'd left; There wasn't really anything to do other than stare out the window.

He closed his eyes to momentarily calm himself, the frustration of being in lunch rush traffic starting to get to him as his body began aching slightly more than it had just an hour before. It would be his literal worst nightmare to have to borrow one of Recovery Girls beds in order to get his 'fix' with the dual user. He could just see the look on her face as he panted out a needy plea...

A rush of cold air caught his attention though, green orbs flickering over to where Shoto had activated his right side and drastically cooled down the already frigid car. Not that Midoriya was complaining… it had been getting a little too warm for his burning skin.

He let his gaze linger a little longer, noticing how Todoroki would shift ever so slightly as if he was uncomfortable. Perhaps he was feeling worse than his collected, stoic demeanor was letting on?

"M-may I… umm… do you think it would be alright if I held on to your arm?" Izuku squeaked quietly, eyeing the bare skin he could see almost hungrily. It looked so soft.

Todoroki clenched his jaw some but allowed a section of the frost on his right forearm to evaporate before letting go of the steering wheel and setting it down in between them. He visibly relaxed when Midoriya's left hand curled around the area, the mere contact causing the worst of both of their symptoms to recede.

"Thank you…" Izuku sighed, his prior agitation slipping away as well. He went back to looking out at all the traffic, idly wondering how many other poor souls were desperately heading somewhere like they were.

Soon though, he didn't think he could stand being quiet anymore. He was in the presence of his second favorite hero of all time and even more than that, talking helped ease his generally anxious disposition. "So, did you ever have to go see Recovery Girl when you went to UA? I watched all of your matches at the Sports Festivals and you never seemed to get injured."

"No."

Midoriya cleared his throat a little, scrunching up his nose at the awkwardness he felt. "I did… Just about every time I did anything my first and second year. I probably spent as much time in her office as I did training."

The dual user didn't even give a soft grunt of acknowledgment that he'd heard Izuku's voice again. Midoriya wasn't sure he'd ever met someone so quiet and standoffish before. He supposed he was used to his wild and energetic friends from UA, but, still…

He meekly shifted a little lower in his seat and bit his lip to keep himself from talking anymore, not wanting to irritate the aloof hero he'd admired for so long.

* * *

Midoriya walked slightly behind Todoroki as they navigated the familiar UA campus, his head down some as he prayed that students would stay in their classes until they'd handled the rather explicit situation they'd found themselves in.

Just as they were rounding the corner to the nurse's office though, he heard something that made his heart literally stop and almost give out in his chest. His reflexes were lightning fast, grabbing Shoto and pulling him back around to safety.

"What the hell—"

"Shh…" Midoriya pleaded, face flashing bright red and white like a strobe light.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes but attempted to hear whatever had made the younger male so frantically flustered, only to almost sag in annoyed disbelief.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl! As always you have made my visit Plus Ultra and I am eternally grateful!" All Might laughed loudly, his booming voice choking after a few seconds with wet coughs.

Shoto scoffed and shoved Izuku off of him, gripping his arm tightly to pull him along even as he whispered 'nonononono' frantically.

"AH! Young Midoriya and… Shoto, right? What are you two heroes doing here?" All Might called, his frail arm raising in a delighted wave.

Upon accepting that he couldn't pretend to have 'just missed' his ex-teacher and current mentor, Midoriya straightened up some and sheepishly waved back, still partially hiding behind Todoroki as he was half dragged down the hall.

"H-hey… All Might…" he stuttered nervously, eyeing Recovery Girl with a near desperate glance for help as they came to a stop. But the old woman wasn't fast enough to save him this time.

"My boy! What happened to your neck? You've got all kinds of bruises and—oh… Erhm… Well, I… um…" All Might stumbled, his sunken in face immediately becoming just as flustered as Izuku's who was currently dying of humiliation on the spot. There was no mistaking what those marks were.

The only thing worse than having both his mother and Recovery Girl know he was hit with a quirk that made him uncontrollably desperate to bang Shoto Todoroki was having All Might see the results with his own piercingly blue eyes.

"Have you any news about the quirk Deku and I were hit with?" Shoto muttered, glaring down at Midoriya with irritation.

Toshinori's mouth formed a large 'O', making awkward eye contact with his successor who was still almost steaming with embarrassment. He got a weak, sheepish shrug in return and knew right away that his presence was probably making the shy and socially awkward yet lovable hero feel even more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat of the blood that had caught there, giving Midoriya a rough pat on the shoulder.

"I'll call you later my boy…" he stated, turning so that he could extend his hand for Todoroki to shake. "And it was nice to finally meet you, Shoto. I've known your father for a long time and am pleased to meet one of the children he always had such high praise for."

Todoroki, however, ignored the offer with a solid glare, eyeing the appendage like it was personally offending his very being. He flickered his eyes back to where the small elderly woman was waiting patiently for them to finish, effectively ending their very one-sided conversation.

"T-talk to you later, All Might!" Midoriya assured, giving him an apologetic wave once it became clear that Shoto was not going to accept the handshake. He watched as the frail man smiled almost knowingly and left, his weak footsteps echoing down the corridor so much more quietly than he remembered.

But he didn't have time to dwell on that at the moment. Izuku could already feel the burning ache spreading and building throughout his body even though Shoto's hand was still firmly attached to his wrist. Soon, that minimal contact wouldn't be enough.

"Well… Good to see you again Todoroki" Recovery Girl laughed, gesturing for them to follow her into her office. "You, however, Izuku Midoriya, I should just let suffer!" She gave him a light whack on his head with her cane before hobbling over to get the paperwork she'd compiled.

"I'm really sorry!" he whined. "At least I'm not breaking anything anymore!"

She eyed him dangerously, clearly letting him know nonverbally that he was on the right track for another cane-swatting. "We don't have blood work for you yet, Todoroki, but if you came in contact with the same substance as Izuku then I'd imagine that you're having the same problems."

"Yes, Mam," he replied quietly.

The woman sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a gloved hand. She really was getting too old for this. "Analysis of the villains' quirk is complete and just as Izuku suspected it is an aphrodisiac. When the slime comes in contact with a victim's skin, it alters their body and brain chemistry creating almost primal, heat-like sexual need that can only be satiated by the next person they next come in contact with. Since you both were infected and then touched one another immediately afterward, that means that you will be desperate for each other."

"As you can see, he and I have already acted upon those chemical desires. We are still having the symptoms though." Shoto explained coolly.

"That's to be expected. Further data suggests that unlike usual aphrodisiacs, this villains quirk can take several months to fully leave the body. In short, you just have to wait it out."

"WHAT?" Midoriya nearly shouted, his head feeling light from the news. "B-but… but… but…" he repeated, mind completely on a loop as he tried to vocalize how panicked he was.

"I'm sorry you two, but, until this wears off neither of you are fit for hero work. It would be wise for you to stay together as well… One of you could have a fit when the other doesn't and if they can't find you it could end disastrously. Furthermore, there may not always be a buildup of symptoms either. It could come on suddenly and intensely at any point so—"

"You're suggesting we move in together and take medical leave from our agencies?" Shoto cut in, anger dripping from his voice.

Recovery Girl nodded and set down her clipboard, examining the boys' demeanor curiously. Todoroki was rigid and tense, irritation boiling just below the surface of his slightly fracturing stoic mask. Midoriya though, looked like he'd been hit too hard on the head, staring blankly ahead of him with his mouth hanging open. Maybe this would be good for them?

Shoto stood stiffly and quickly exited the room without another word, leaving Midoriya behind as he stalked off to his car. He wouldn't lose his standing in the hero rankings because of something as meaningless to him as sex… especially not when his partner had to be his damn unrequited rival.

"Oh dear..." Recovery Girl sighed, turning back to Izuku who was still trying to control the urge to break down. "Why don't you go on ahead home and rest, Izuku. I'm sure it won't be too long before that discomfort becomes painful."

* * *

Midoriya practically dragged himself into his house, dropping down on his bed with a heavy, depressed thud. He could already tell that it was going to be a hellish couple of days before Todoroki 'came around' to the idea of not suffering all the time until this quirks duration passed.

He reached down to pick his forgotten cell up off the ground, groaning at the many missed calls he'd received from his mother, Ochaco, Iida, Kirishima, Shinso, Hatsume, AND Bakugo. "I've only been gone for like four hours…" he whined loudly.

The small hero created a group chat to deal with the majority of them, typing out a quick 'I'm okay! I'll update you again in a few days!' before accepting that he actually needed to call his mother. The woman was probably out of her mind and panicking at work.

She picked up after one ring, her frantic voice wobbling through the phone and nearly deafening Izuku with his now unnaturally sensitive ears. "Izuku! You left all of a sudden and then never returned my texts or calls! Where on Earth did you go?"

Izuku's face once again flushed, eyes closing in dread and humiliation once more as he remembered getting rammed into Todoroki's floor. "This is worse than when she tried to give me the puberty and sex talk…"

"Sorry, mom" he apologized, clearing his throat awkwardly. "You know that quirk I was hit with? Well… I guess it will take a couple more months or so to go away so… um… I'll probably end up moving in with Shoto for a while… I mean he hasn't agreed to it yet but you know how much pain I was in the last two days so Recovery Girl thinks he'll change his mind. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I know I promised I would be careful but I just didn't think before I acted and now—"

"Oh, my poor sweet baby!" she cooed, sniffling into the phone sadly. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing mom… It's going to be okay, really! And I'm not a baby anymore! I'm almost twenty-one years old!"

"I'll make you some soup and get you more Alieve from the store… Oh and I'll…"

Midoriya listened to his mother as she rambled about everything she could possibly do to ensure that he was as comfortable as he could be. Although part of him just wished he could hang up and rest before the real suffering began, he couldn't help but smile and tap the phone to his forehead. He knew that her overbearing, loving nature was what helped him get through some of the worst days of his life and he was forever grateful for her.

* * *

**~Time Skip: 3 Days~**

Todoroki was practically screaming every time a wave of scalding need flew through him, his teeth grit together so hard he was sure they would shatter at some point. He'd already taken as much over the counter pain relief medication he could without any success.

Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he'd also attempted to hook up with someone else the day he'd left Recovery Girls office, the pain only growing faster from the action. It was all he could do at this point to just exist as a lump on his disheveled bed.

But he was still trying to hold out, refusing to let himself give in to his bodies ridiculous demands even as frost and steam began to form without his consent. Shoto was aware that people like him and Deku could do serious damage should their quirks completely go haywire, but, his pride hadn't completely broken yet.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he bit them back defiantly. He squirmed pitifully on his comforter though, naked body unable to get comfortable when everything his skin touched felt like thousands of needle pricks.

Just as another flaming heat surged through him, almost driving him mad, he heard another loud crash resounding from outside his home. The door to his room burst open not long after revealing an equally as distraught, rapidly stripping, and near delirious Midoriya. He held out his arms quickly, almost crying when the boy jumped into them and their skin connected.

His pride temporarily shattered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know what you think! :) Thank's for reading the update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update anything! As I've been tweeting about ( Agirl2223), my laptop was stolen from work and I finally saved up to get a new one! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 4

Izuku panted heavily, utterly comfortable half laying on Shoto after hours of mind-blowing sex. He no longer felt the burning ache in his exhausted body, but the lingering pain from holding out for so long was still there.

"You can stay in one of the spare bedrooms," Shoto conceited once he'd caught his breath, though he apparently didn't feel the need to entertain the possibility that Midoriya would rather they stay at his home instead. He slid out from under Izuku's arm, forcing himself to the edge of the bed to retrieve the boxers he'd discarded the day prior. "I'll give you a list of rules so that we don't have a problem while you're here."

The younger nodded quietly as he sat up as well, attempting to run his fingers through his wild, sex mused hair with minimal success. Had anyone told him a week ago that he'd be shacking up with Shoto Todoroki, he'd have probably devolved into a fit of disbelieving giggles… yet here he was.

He had to admit that it wasn't exactly like he'd fantasized about though. Crushing on a famous hero rarely was he supposed, but he hadn't expected for the dual user to seemingly detest his very being. It was like he'd done something unforgivable without knowing it.

He waited until Shoto had headed to his bathroom to shower before he slowly climbed out of bed, his lower back stinging again as it had the first two times they'd hooked up. Next time he'd be sure to properly prepare so that it wasn't a nightmare to walk around the following morning.

"Also need to stop tearing up my clothes…" he sighed once he'd made it to the hallway, vaguely remembering ripping them off of himself after breaking into Shoto's home. At least this time he'd had enough awareness to bring a bag of extra's with him.

Izuku wandered around for a few minutes, peeking in each closed door to see if it was one of the spare bedrooms Shoto had said he could borrow until he found a small one with wide windows. He unlocked his phone next, wincing slightly at seeing All Might's number in his missed calls section.

Now was really not the best time for him to call back… He was tired, sore, and still in a state of denial about what the next few months of his life were going to be like. How could he tell the man he'd promised to succeed that he couldn't fight crime while he was recovering from an aphrodisiac quirk?

Instead, he texted his mom to let her know that he was okay, quickly falling to the bed for sleep right after.

* * *

It was almost dark when Izuku woke up, his sleep-filled eyes barely registering where he was. He'd still be resting if it wasn't for the incredibly obnoxious growling coming from his empty stomach. Between his quirk and the 'exercise' marathon he'd done earlier that day, eating was a must.

He groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet and showered; his skin was sticky in the worst way, especially between his legs. But the hot water felt good, washing away his and Shoto's activities as well as some of his anxiety.

He'd dealt with far worse before. He could handle being fuckbuddies with a fellow hero…

That sentiment was quickly squashed by the time he made it back to the kitchen area where Shoto seemed to have had the same idea, looking through the fridge for really anything at this point. They stared at each other, ones' gaze calm and blank, the others flustered and fidgety.

"H-hey…" Izuku squeaked, nervously rubbing the back of his head when Shoto's heterochromatic eyes landed on his All Might themed shirt. There was almost… contempt in his stare. But it disappeared a moment later as he slid a piece of neatly written paper across the center island.

Izuku hesitantly stepped closer and pulled it over, reading it with apprehension. Most of them seemed reasonable; almost like ones you'd use for having a roommate such as cleaning up your own mess. There were a few that made him want to snort in disbelief, but this was Shoto's house so he'd do his best to follow them.

"You can use those two cupboards for whatever foodstuffs you buy, and a shelf in the refrigerator as well," Shoto explained, gesturing to the area's he'd cleaned out while Midoriya had been sleeping. "Do you have any questions?"

"Nope! No… I uh… I'm going to go get some of my things from home…" Izuku stumbled out, chuckling awkwardly as he backed away. He only made it a few steps though before tripping on the hem of his sweatpants, crashing down to his already sore rear with another panicked squeak.

He smiled sheepishly up at Shoto once he'd recovered some, feeling even more embarrassed that the man had stood to lean over the counter slightly so that he could look down with his mismatched eyebrows furrowed in… concern? Maybe?

No matter what the look was for, it was fairly evident that he was wondering how in the hell someone so clumsy could possibly be creeping up on him in the hero ranks—could possibly be called the Next Symbol of Peace by the populace.

"Heh…" he chuckled, the sound almost a whine of discomfort. "S-sorry…"

"Do you need help moving things over here?" Shoto asked, eyes trailing up and down the boy's form worriedly. "I'd prefer for you to not break any of my things as you're coming back in."

"N-no! It's fine… I'll be careful, I promise! Oh… and I kind of did break the knob on your front door. I'll get that fixed too!"

Todoroki didn't sit back down, his eyes trained on Midoriya with disapproval. He'd never been the most social of people, but he was certain he'd never met anyone quite like Deku. The crowd favorite was like a frightened green bunny, bouncing around nervously with an inherently adorable aura to him. "Do you have a car?"

"Oh… uh… no, but, I can just—"

"Then you should accept my assistance. There is no reason to jump across cities a box at a time if you don't have to and Recovery Girl has already told us it would be unwise to separate in case our symptoms become critical without warning. We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

Midoriya twiddled his thumbs together as Shoto drove him back to his house, somewhat nervous to bring the man back to his home. Even if he wore his heart on his sleeve, in general, he was a private person. "I-It's just up here…"

Todoroki nodded, easily able to see a modern style mansion at the end of the gated road. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes; this place was considerably bigger than his own house and his was massive in its own right.

"Oh… um… you pull around back." Midoriya explained, with a sheepish chuckle, pointing to the road that looped around the mansion. "This one is mine…"

Shoto's jaw did fall a little slack this time, eyebrows furrowing when they rounded the corner only to find a small to medium-sized, simple home. It looked like a contemporary style cottage from the fairytales his mother had read to him as a child… the surrounding area filled with gardens and tiny rock waterfalls, buzzing bees, and hummingbirds.

As he stepped out of the car, still somewhat awestruck, he was certain that a little forest creature would come and put a flower crown atop Izuku's messy curls. This was not at all what he'd expected to see from the newest All Might…

However, he did see a car parked under an ivy and vine-covered pergola. It wasn't brand new, but it wasn't old and unusable either. Had Midoriya lied to him? "I thought you said you didn't have a car…"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he pulled out his keys to let them inside, a nervous smile on his face. "It's my mom's car. I figured she'd be out right now but I guess she stayed home? Umm… actually, you haven't met her before have you. Well… uh… how do I put this? If she tries to mother hen you too much you can just tell her; all of my other friends' kind of like it, I think, but, if you don't it's okay!"

"You live with your mother?"

Midoriya nodded, opening his mouth to give an explanation only for a worried shriek to cut him off, a flash of plump green and black surging forward to damn near tackle the Symbol of Peace. His strong back swayed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, face boiling with embarrassment even though he couldn't bring himself not to cuddle the woman.

"Oh, my baby!" she yelped. "I've been so worried about you! I know you texted but that was last night and I—Oh, hello…"

Shoto swallowed a little when the frantic mini-Midoriya finally noticed he'd stepped into the home, a mixture of worry and envy swirling in his stomach. He didn't particularly want the woman to coddle him that way… but… maybe… just for a moment?

"Mom, this is Shoto Todoroki…" Izuku explained with an award cough. "He, uh… well, this is the hero who I was working with when I was hit with… um… we'll be staying together for a few weeks or maybe a bit longer… heh…"

Inko's face became as cherry as her sons while he skirted around the 'this is the guy I have to bang almost constantly for an unknown period of time' situation. She smoothed her hands down the front of her apron and curled a stray hair behind her ear, giving Shoto the best empathetic nod she could.

"It's… very nice to meet you, Mr. Todoroki," she started, tears unexpectedly brimming in her vision moments later.

Shoto was at a total loss, unsure what in the world had caused the sudden mood change in her. His lips parted slightly, gaze flickering to Izuku for help. Once again, Inko was faster than her son's voice, small hands snatching the dual users into her own with a gentle grip.

"Thank you for taking care of my little Izuku that night and since… I was so worried about how much pain he was in and I know this isn't ideal for anyone but still… You have my eternal gratitude."

Todoroki could only nod numbly; he'd certainly never had a mother thank him for having sex with their son before. More than that, it had actually been entirely his fault that he and Izuku were afflicted in the first place; it was clear the young hero had fudged some facts when explaining the situation to her.

Izuku's sheepish, apologetic smile was enough to finish thoroughly overwhelming Shoto, but he was already moving to redirect Inko's attention elsewhere. "Mom, I've got to pack up some stuff and then we're going to go back to his house… It's getting late and it's a long drive and—"

"Of course, of course!" she exclaimed, scurrying off once more. There was a rustling noise and then she was back, small frame tugging two large suitcases behind her. "I wasn't sure what all you'd need, so…"

Izuku was quick to help her, easily lifting both items as though they were feathers. His mother swatted at his stomach, shaking her head lovingly when the boy's face broke out with a cheeky grin. "Thanks, mom… you know you didn't have to skip volunteering at the shelter just to help me pack though!"

Inko waved him off as a timer sounded in their kitchen, explaining over her shoulder that she'd left his notes in his room since the cabinet was too heavy for her. Shoto was grateful that everything was ready to go, chest almost aching from the sickly-sweet love that Inko and Izuku had for—and showed—one another.

"I'll just… uh… put these in the car?" Midoriya questioned shyly.

"Yes," Todoroki responded, moving past him to go and get the 'cabinet' Inko had referred to in order to speed up their leaving. He could see the door down the hall that the woman had come out of, not sure what to expect now that his assumptions about Izuku's lifestyle had been so totally decimated.

What he found, however, was almost enough to knock the air right out of his lungs. The wall he saw first as he entered was covered with photos… hundreds of them. Some included Izuku while others didn't, the only commonality being that they had all been taken during a villain attack or natural disaster. Each had what Todoroki assumed were the names of the people in the photos, and dates.

His mismatched eyes examined further, finding another wall with pictures of Izuku and various heroes from around the world. He was smiling in every single one… even if they looked like they'd been snapped right after he'd just been run over by a freight train. The third wall was apparently dedicated to Heroes both past and present that he really liked if the posters and action figures were anything to go by. Todoroki found it unnerving in an almost flattering way that his section was fairly large, only second to one other—All Might.

The thrum of confused yet curious amusement was all but destroyed as a familiar hatred churned in Shoto's stomach. He refocused on the task he'd set out to do and deadlifted the cabinet, finding that while it was heavy, he didn't need assistance carrying it.

Todoroki almost bumped right into Izuku as he twisted back towards the door with the metal filing box, the smaller hero flustered as if he was embarrassed someone other than him and his mom had been in there.

"Ready?" Todoroki almost growled, his temper barely in check.

"Um… almost…Mom made us some food—we don't have to eat it here!" Midoriya squeaked, spewing the last part when he felt even more chill emanate off of the rather temperamental Pro. "She can just put it in some containers and—I'll go tell her now. Sorry!"

Shoto blew out frosty air through his nose, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how panicked his icy stare could make Izuku. He was used to everyone around him being nervous and off-put by his personality, but it seemed silly for someone like Deku—who would almost certainly win in an all-out fight—to act so timid. It was almost like he didn't have the confidence to stand his ground if it wasn't life or death.

Todoroki could hear Inko pleading with her child to stay for just a little longer as he carried the heavy box out to his car, a slight thrum of guilt creeping into his mind. He bottled it away though, just like he did with every other emotion he felt and turned on the ignition, resolving himself to wait outside until he could finally get back to the solitude of his own room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that my stories haven't been updated in a while. First my computer lost files and then some ass stole my computer from work... But I'm going to get back at it lol Thank you for your patience and support!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 5

Midoriya was on his back, sprawled out in his bed as he panted for air. He could tell Todoroki was equally as winded, the man's nose still pressed into his sweat-slicked neck. "A-ah…" he groaned, feeling that wonderous friction start up again. He crossed his legs around Shoto's hips once more, eyelids fluttering closed with pleasure.

They'd already had sex twice that morning, the dual user exhibiting much more stamina than Izuku had originally given him credit for. He wrapped his arms around Todoroki's torso, blunted nails scratching down the rippling muscles as the pace picked up.

"S-so, g-good…" he gasped, shuddering with mounting ecstasy. Blood pumped faster throughout his trembling body, flushing his already pink face brilliantly. "M-more!"

Todoroki bit his collarbone in response, slipping an arm underneath Midoriya when he arched in pleasure. He tangled his free hand his wild curls, pulling his head back to get better access to the soft skin of his neck. Izuku's moans were right in his ear, every nipping kiss he left causing another gasping hiss. It drove him crazy, made him want to do more just to hear it again.

"Ah, Ah, AH!" Midoriya shouted, already so sensitive. He jerked from another orgasm burning through him, legs jolting Todoroki even deeper as he clamped down.

"Mmmng…" Shoto hissed, muffling his own ecstasy filled cry. He kept thrusting until he was sure he'd spilled every last drop of cum inside his partner, intoxicated by everything about him.

He lifted his head slowly, vision still blurred from the euphoric haze he'd spent all morning in. "Satisfied?"

Izuku peeked one eye open, peering up. This little marathon happened to be started and perpetuated by Todoroki, not him… Not that he was complaining, of course. "C-completely…" he panted, deciding that he'd chose to believe Shoto was asking because he was considerate rather than the more disheartening obligation.

He felt the dual user push off of him and rather unsteadily climb out of bed, leaving him alone once more. _"I guess I should shower…"_

* * *

Todoroki looked at himself in his steam covered mirror, the image distorted even though that's how he saw himself anyway. He'd spent his entire life avoiding people and any attachments whatsoever, certain that they only led to suffering or worse, weakness.

It was his own fault that he now had a roommate, but if it had been anyone else, he probably could have just ignored them and gotten through the ordeal without even the slightest emotional disturbance. Unfortunately, every day he spent living with Midoriya was like a personal assault on everything he believed in.

Deku, or as many jokingly called him, 'Mini-Might', was nothing like he'd convinced himself he would be. The few minutes he'd spent at the young man's house had been enough to fracture the rigid mold he'd placed Izuku in and almost every interaction they had damaged it further. It was confusing, to say the least, and left him feeling more and more torn inside.

Todoroki turned away as the glass began clearing, not wanting to see the scar that had forever altered his life. He wandered out into the hallway, spotting Izuku doing the same thing—though he was grimacing and holding his lower back.

"Did I hurt you?" Shoto questioned, feeling unusually guilty from the thought. He approached slowly, eyeing his ward with veiled concern.

Midoriya jumped a little, quickly removing his hands. "N-no! I'm just… uh… well… it's just been a lot—Ah!" he took a step back nervously, leg almost giving out as a stinging jolt rippled up his spine.

Todoroki was quick to catch him, doing his best to ignore the adorable blush that spread across his freckled cheeks. Without a word, he lifted him bridal style and carried him back to his room, setting him on the foot of his large bed.

Izuku floundered in confusion but stayed where he was, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. As with the rest of the home, everything was pristine—catalogue perfect. It looked like no one had ever stepped foot in there, much less slept. He absently wondered if Todoroki even watched television, taking notice of the large flat-screen hung on the wall; he seemed more like the book reading type.

"Take off your shirt."

Midoriya blinked, opening and closing his mouth as he failed to understand what was going on. Shoto had stepped into his bathroom and returned with a towel and a bottle of what looked like oil. Surely they weren't about to go at it again? "Uh, o-okay…" He mumbled, slowly pulling off his baggy T and flickering his eyes around as his cheeks heated up.

Todoroki proceeded to sit in the middle of the bed with his back on the headboard, gesturing for Izuku to come over after he put the towel on his lap. "Lay across my legs and I'll use my quirk to ice your back... and heat it too I suppose."

Midoriya numbly did as instructed, sure that he was the color of Kirishima's hair as he crawled over and sprawled out, feeling entirely embarrassed. With how many times he'd broken or torn something using his quirks, it felt silly to be tended to for something like this.

"Is there anything in particular you prefer to watch?" Shoto asked, using his free hand to grab the remote.

Midoriya shook his head before pulling a pillow over, totally relaxing as ice spread across his skin and soothed the inflamed muscles. "Thank you…"

"Mhmm…" Shoto hummed, switching on the news since he also didn't have anything he cared to watch.

Ground Zero was front and center on the video the anchors were playing, blasting the hell out of some poor villain he'd happen to come across. It made Izuku smile to see his best friend doing so well, the cocky grin Bakugo wore never ceasing to make him feel safe when they teamed up.

"Kacchan really is amazing, isn't he?" he mused.

"Who?"

"Oh, Ground Zero… I've known him since we were kids and always called him Kacchan…" Midoriya explained.

Shoto snorted, finding the thought of someone like Deku actually being friends with someone like Bakugo ridiculous. He'd never had what he considered to be the misfortune of working with the blonde, but he certainly knew who he was. From the moment Bakugo had graduated from UA, he'd made it his mission to call out all the top Pro's and say that he'd 'knock all their asses down a spot' because he was 'going to be Number 1'.

"What's so funny?" Izuku questioned, looking back over his shoulder.

"He's a total ass," Todoroki responded bluntly, watching as Ground Zero peacocked in front of the news cameras as usual. He turned his gaze down to Izuku when he didn't hear an immediate response, finding that it almost looked like he was pouting. "You disagree?"

"I mean, I guess a lot of people think that… But Kacchan's actually a really great guy. There's a whole different side of him beneath the bravado; it just takes a while for him to feel comfortable showing it, that's all…"

Shoto raised an eyebrow. They'd never spoken about their respective preferences in partners—for all he knew Deku could have been straight and the villain's quirk was the only reason he found sex with another man arousing—but it really did seem like he had feelings for Bakugo. He, of course, had no grounds to speak about love seeing as he'd never experienced it, but it wasn't as if he was blind to all aspects of it.

"You desire him?"

Midoriya's relaxed face contorted in a mixture of embarrassment and shock, green eyes going wide.

"N-NO!" he squeaked indignantly, "It's not like that! Kacchan is really handsome and smart and cool and a lot of other great things but we're _**FRIENDS**_. I might have had a crush on him when were younger but that was years ago! Haven't you ever seen Hotel Transylvania? There has to be a zing! I love Kacchan, he's amazing, but it's different than romantically! There isn't that zing and—"

"Alright, alright," Todoroki interrupted, mildly overwhelmed by the sudden word vomit. He wasn't sure he'd understood half what was said Izuku had spoken so fast, but he got the gist. "I was merely asking a question."

The young man in his lap flushed again, turning back around to hide his face in the pillow he'd damn near crushed. "Who even says it like that…"

Todoroki couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching up, finding Midoriya's reaction adorable even if he tried to tell himself it wasn't. Despite how his learned self-preservation methods howled for him to stay quiet and focus on something else, curiosity urged him to keep talking—a feeling he didn't think he'd ever had before. "Do you see each other often?"

"Of course, he lives in the house next to mine…" Midoriya mumbled.

Shoto almost choked on his own spit, one again reeling from the enigma that was Deku. "He what? That mansion next to your house is his?"

"Yeah… He and his boyfriend, Eijiro—uh, Red Riot—bought land out there so that they could practice with their quirks and not be bothered. I also need a lot of room for training, so they said I could come and live out there too; It's been really cool."

"Perhaps I'm not understanding," Shoto started slowly, trying to figure out how in the world this set up had actually happened. "Ground Zero is your best friend and he's dating Red Riot. They asked you to come and live in a tiny house next to their mansion, and you agreed, bringing your mother along with you?"

"That's pretty much it," Izuku chuckled, "But I don't think my home is that small; it's got enough space for me anyway."

"Why would…" Todoroki started, finding he wasn't even sure what to ask. "You've stated that you used to have a crush on Ground Zero; is it not strange living so close to him and his lover?"

"Of course not! As I said, Kacchan and I liked each other a long time ago, but we never acted on those feelings because we always knew we'd be better off as friends. Eijiro is perfect for him actually; I didn't even know Kacchan was capable of blushing or stuttering until he tried asking him out on a date. Besides, I could have built my place anywhere on their property; the only reason my house is so close to theirs is for my mom."

Shoto absorbed the information he was given, believing that there must be considerable trust between the three of them. He certainly wouldn't like the idea of dating someone and having their old flame live right next door, even if they supposedly never acted on their attraction.

"I get peace of mind, you know?" Izuku continued, his voice dropping some as the heat Todoroki had started on his back made him warm and comfortable. "Kacchan had his parents move into one of the wings of his house and they've been good friends with my mom for over two decades. I know if anything were to happen to me, they'd be there to comfort mom and Kacchan would protect her with his life if he had to…"

Todoroki decided not to respond this time, too caught up in sorting through everything he'd learned in the past half hour. He flickered his eyes down occasionally, finding that Midoriya had quickly drifted off to sleep anyway. Every so often his brows would twitch, however, almost like he was having a nightmare.

"_I wonder what disturbs his dreams so frequently…"_ he thought to himself, remembering the many times in the past couple of weeks that he'd seen a similar stressed expression on Izuku's face as he slept. Shoto had so many more questions that were always tickling his tongue, though he was usually able to keep them from slipping out.

All he did know was that Izuku never seemed to do anything unless it helped someone else—an entirely different motivation than the one instilled in him by Endeavor. But it couldn't be true; no one was that good-hearted… everyone had another side to them; he just had to dig until he found the great 'Deku's'.

* * *

"Oi!" Bakugo called, jogging back over to where Kirishima was waiting for him to finish with the press. "Those bastards weren't paying attention to me at all!"

The redhead laughed heartily and gave his partner a friendly punch to the shoulder, finding his pouting adorable. "What's wrong babe… They still asking about Deku?"

"Tsk. Of course they fucking are. It's always 'Deku this' and 'Deku that'. That little nerd isn't even here and he's still got the spotlight." Katsuki responded, his words harsh despite the approving smirk etched on his lips. "Speaking of fucking Deku, he hasn't been responding to my messages."

"Me either…" Kirishima considered. "Actually, I still don't know the whole story about why he's on medical leave right now, do you?"

Bakugo shook his head. Izuku had texted him and some of his other friends saying that he and Todoroki had been hit with a quirk and would be out for a while. Then he'd updated his previous text by saying that they'd be staying together during their leave. Now, it was almost always radio silence.

"It must be pretty fucking bad though, right? Deku never takes a day off even if he's beat to hell." He mused aloud. "Auntie won't say a damn thing either… She just gets all red in the face and starts mumbling—I swear it's like those two are clones."

"We could make a detour on the way home and stop by Todoroki's place; Maybe see if Izuku is up for a visit?" Eijiro offered, giving his lover a mischievous grin.

Katsuki broke out in an even wider sneer, loving the idea of nosing into that 'frigid pricks' life. "So, you do have brains under that wild-ass red hair… Call up Round-Face, Four-Eyes, Eye-Bags, and Spastic too; I bet they haven't heard shit from him recently either."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shit might be about to hit the fan again... We will see XD Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Honestly, couldn't help myself lol Things were running too smoothly for these two... Check out my twitter for links to super cool keychains from various Etsy stores! **

**In other news... I start my promotion tomorrow!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 6

Midoriya lazily trailed through Shoto's house, not quite knowing what to do with himself. The first week or so was really nice as it had been literal years since he'd even taken a sick day but then came the boredom and restlessness. He needed something to do.

Unless they were romping or occasionally eating together, he and Todoroki interacted very little—it actually seemed like it was purposeful on the dual user's part. He wished he knew what he'd done to upset him so much since it seemed like it had been like this since they'd first met, but he supposed things were slowly changing for the better... Todoroki had actually conversed with him about Bakugo for a short while.

Midoriya figured he would go and eat since he couldn't find anything else to do, hoping to drown out the monotony with a healthy dose of All Might cereal. He was pleasantly surprised to find Todoroki already sitting at the center island, drinking tea and reading something.

Once Midoriya found out what he was reading, however, he felt his spirit actually leave his body for a moment only to come crashing back with potentially the worst anxiety he'd ever felt. Shoto was reading one of his hero analyses files—the one Izuku had written on him to be exact.

Todoroki looked downright pissed and maybe even disgusted by whatever he'd read up to that point, his mismatched eyes flickering up to glower at Midoriya when he noticed his presence. "Usually I can't get you to shut up and now you don't have anything to say?"

It was true. Midoriya was so mortified he hadn't even been able to fumble out incoherent words. He could have sworn that he'd left that particular file on his desk… So when did Todoroki get it and WHY? _"Shit, shit, oh Gods, shitshitshitshitshit!" _"T-that's not for p-people to r-read…" he squeaked, his humiliation only growing when Shoto held his gaze and rather dramatically flipped to the next page.

"You told me that you watched all of my UA Sports Festival Matches," Todoroki stated, returning his eyes to the neatly written notes. "But this proves you did far more than that, Midoriya. You have notes from almost all of my recorded fights after becoming a Pro; This packet borders on stalking."

"G-give it back!" Midoriya begged, forcing his legs to move so that he could grab the papers and then go die in his room. His eyes were already burning and finally filled with tears when Todoroki snatched them off the counter and held them out of his reach, freezing his feet to the ground in the process.

"Absolutely not. You keep detailed records of all of the weaknesses of my quirk in a damn filing cabinet with a little two-dollar lock from a grocery store. What the hell do you think would happen if a villain got their hands on this information? And if that isn't enough—this… this is sick. How do you think it feels to find out that your every move has been monitored by some freak since you were fifteen years old? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Todoroki was vibrating with rage, his tone harsh and biting as the scolding flew off his tongue. He figured this was that darker side to Midoriya that he knew had to be there. He was a closet stalker and probably used the information to outdo other Pro Heroes so that he could rise through the ranks faster. At least, that's what was running through Todoroki's mind until Midoriya's usually happy or at least bashful face fully contorted with shame and sadness, tears soon pouring down his ghostly pale cheeks.

Green crackled to life on his skin and he quickly broke free from the ice trap, jumping to tear his private analysis notes away from Todoroki. In a flash he was gone, a door slamming shut from farther inside the house.

Shoto actually felt a prickle of guilt himself when the shock of just how fast Deku could move finally wore off; He had meant what he'd said, but there really wasn't any need for him to have been so cruel about it. After a moment of roughly rubbing his face, he reheated his long-forgotten cup of tea and stalked off to his own room, slamming the door equally as hard.

* * *

The feeling of tension and arousal was slowly but surely building in Todoroki's body, but it had only been a few hours since he'd verbally bitch-slapped Midoriya; now was probably not the best time. He hadn't heard anything since then which was strange… while he usually stayed in his room or office, Midoriya had a habit of wandering.

After a considerable amount of internal debate, he pushed himself to his feet and headed to Midoriya's room; whether either of them liked it or not, they were still stuck with each other and had to at least be able to have sex without an issue.

Just as he was closing in on Midoriya's door, however, he heard the most unwelcome sound possible—his doorbell. Todoroki intended to ignore it only for it to go off repeatedly like some douchebag kid was rapidly pressing the button.

Frigid air flew off his right side as he practically tore open the entrance to his home, the temperature only dropping further when he saw six faces that he recognized, all of them Pro Heroes from Midoriya's graduating class.

"What do you want?" he seethed, even less in the mood for this bullshit right now.

"We're here to see Deku, you candy-cane colored douche, what else?" Bakugo snapped back, quickly squaring up like he'd be happy to start a confrontation.

Red Riot was pulling him back and clapping a hand over his big mouth right after though, nodding for someone—anyone—else to start talking before two of the most destructive quirks in the hero world started clashing. It was Iida who stepped forward, hoping a rational approach would work better.

"What Bakugo meant, was that we are very concerned for our friend since he hasn't been responding to our multiple requests for information on the situation you two have found yourselves in. We would greatly appreciate being allowed into your home to see Izuku for a short while."

Todoroki felt his eye twitch a little and had half a mind to slam the door shut in all of their faces. No one looked particularly comfortable being there and he certainly didn't want them near his house either… but it would probably cause even more problems between him and Midoriya if he barred the group from entering.

"Fine." He grit out between tightly clamped teeth. "He's down that way."

Iida nodded in thanks and assisted Kirishima in hauling Bakugo into the house, the two diligent with keeping him muzzled until they were safely inside and away from the apparently equally short-tempered dual user. Mei, Shinso, and Ochaco followed, each giving their own greeting that wasn't reciprocated.

Todoroki puffed out steam to reheat his frosting right side, deciding to head to the kitchen until they'd left. Most of the little posse weren't inherently violent and destructive, but Bakugo was and he felt it necessary to be close enough to hear anything break. The kitchen was also relatively close to Midoriya's room and though it wasn't a conscious thought, he couldn't help but wonder what their conversation would be like.

"AH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" **–Crash. Thud.—**

Shoto was up in an instant, almost grateful for the immediate reason to kick them out. By the time he'd made it to the hallway, there were several overlapping voices and clattering, most notably from Bakugo and Midoriya.

"Put me down, Kacchan! I have to stay—I'm f-fine just—"

"SHUT UP, DEKU."

"What the hell is going on?" Todoroki questioned, completely confused by the scene unfolding. Deku was being held like a sack of potatoes over Bakugo's shoulder with some kind of rope wrapped around his thrashing body, while the other five visitors were rapidly packing all of his things.

"You shut the fuck up too, dickbag; Deku is coming with us." Katsuki snapped. "Spastic, you got anything for his mouth?"

Mei shook her head but gave Shinso a look, the brainwasher rolling his eyes. "Hey Izuku," he called, reaching up high before sending a solid slap down right on his ass. The already frantic pro yelped, but that's all Shinso needed after so many years of honing his quirk, instantly making him fall limp.

"How long can you keep him out for?" Kirishima questioned as he and Iida lifted the two suitcases and Midoriya's cabinet of notes.

"A couple of minutes tops, and that's if he doesn't break his finger to get out of it again," Shinso responded flatly, giving Todoroki a solid glare as he shoulder checked him to get through the door, his friends filing out right after.

Todoroki was at a total loss. Midoriya had been right with what he'd stated earlier—he really couldn't just leave. Their bodies were nowhere close to processing out the aphrodisiac they'd been hit with and on a more important note, this seemed like low-key kidnapping.

"You can't just—"

"Oh yes, we can!" Ochaco huffed, stomping her short leg. "You called him a freak and made him cry! Izu isn't staying here another minute with you, you jerk!"

Todoroki was shocked into total silence by her indignant anger, failing to say something else to prevent them from filing out his door with Midoriya and all his things. They'd shoved everything into the two cars they'd shown up in and were pulling out by the time he snapped out of it.

Hours passed after the whirlwind 'rescue' and it was nearing midnight when Todoroki heard his front door open and close, but he had little doubt of who it was. His skin felt like thousands of superheated needles were piercing into it and the discomfort he'd felt earlier was still tolerable, but painful.

"I'm hurting…" Midoriya mumbled, the sound of clothes rustling making Todoroki's already aching cock strain farther.

He was still feeling petty from everything that had happened that morning, but punishing Midoriya by refusing to have sex just ended up causing him pain too, so he moved over and pulled his sheets back to sit up.

It was dark in his room, but he didn't need to see to know how Izuku moved; it was like he could feel it even without touching him. Todoroki pushed his boxers off and waiting for Midoriya to lay on his stomach before settling his knees on either side of his hips.

"I… I don't need it…"

Todoroki blinked in surprise, slowly moving back from where he'd leaned over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Just from the frequency and intensity of their need, he knew Midoriya was often uncomfortable afterward even with preparation. "I'm not going to tend to you tomorrow when you're sore if you're going to foolishly refuse precautions now."

The dual user heard an almost hollow laugh, the sound causing a lump to form in his throat. Given, he'd only known Izuku personally for a short while, but in all that time he'd never seemed so… defeated or cynical.

"Have you even seen my body? I think I can handle it."

* * *

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?" Shoto asked the next morning when he found Izuku in the kitchen slowly eating a bowl of sugar disguised as cereal.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" Midoriya responded, keeping his gaze averted while he began chewing faster. "I explained the situation to my friends and they won't come by to bother you again."

Todoroki ground his teeth together with irritation. It wasn't like they had to completely work this mess out to get through the next several months, but it was truly unsettling to see Izuku with a thin line replacing his usual shy smile. Midoriya's eyes were still red-rimmed and puffy like he'd cried for hours the day before and maybe even for a short while earlier that morning… Had what he'd said really upset him that much?

"You should have told them what was going on right from the start," he scolded. Todoroki didn't know how to comfort people and he wasn't entirely convinced that he was the one in the wrong in this particular situation, so he went with what he knew very well—disapproval. He started making himself a cup of tea, the vein in his neck throbbing when Izuku didn't say anything back.

The younger pro usually couldn't stand being quiet for long, especially not if Todoroki spoke to him. Now that he was being uncharacteristically unresponsive, however, that seemed to get under the duel user's skin even more than his increasingly soothing rambling.

"Well? Why keep it a secret, huh? Were you ashamed to tell them you let me bend you face-first into an alley wall and—"

"Stop it!" Midoriya nearly shouted, his voice shrill and cracking as another wave of tears filled his bloodshot eyes. "I said I was sorry, okay? I'm sorry for showing up that night at the bank, for not telling my friends what was going on, and for taking notes on you without your permission. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to make you hate me so much. I'd do anything to make this right, but I can't, so please stop being so cruel to me!"

The cup Todoroki had been holding shattered, sending boiling water flying in all directions as he cursed and jumped back slightly. Midoriya was up and whisking him to the sink before Todoroki even realized that he'd moved from his cereal, water pouring over his cut hand. He found he was once again speechless while Midoriya rinsed and checked his wound for any shards that might have snagged on his skin.

"Here…" he sniffled quietly, wrapping his hand in a paper towel. "Keep pressure on it and I'll go get my first aid kit… I'm pretty sure they didn't take it when they packed up my stuff."

Todoroki was on the fence about his behavior the day before, but he wasn't even going to try to deny that he'd been an asshole just then. The shock of the glass exploding followed by the sharp sting of his skin splitting had jolted him out of his pissy mood, making way for shame to fill him instead.

His mismatched eyes followed Izuku when he returned and carefully stepped around the shards sprinkled across the tile floor, a heavy-duty first aid kit in his scar-covered hands. "I don't need—You don't have to take care of me, Midoriya. The cut isn't deep anyway…"

"It's my fault you were upset though," he argued. "If I hadn't lost my temper just now this wouldn't have happened. I really am sorry, Todoroki…"

Shoto didn't understand. Midoriya had every right to snap at him and when he 'lost his temper', if that's what his subdued outburst even was, he'd been the one apologizing. It had been strained, but not disingenuous… he was truly sorry for everything and he actually didn't do anything wrong.

"But—" Todoroki started, blinking at his ward in confusion. "I'm the one that was being…"

For the first time since yesterday, the corners of Midoriya's lips turned upward, though it almost seemed to be caused by sad nostalgia rather than happiness. "It's okay, Todoroki, really. I've been told and called way worse than that several times; I was just embarrassed and upset and let it get to me, that's all…"

Shoto opened and closed his mouth as Midoriya finished bandaging his hand and moved to pick up the larger pieces of broken glass on the floor. He was antagonistic towards Izuku because he represented everything that had caused his father to train him so mercilessly his entire childhood… but it wasn't as if he was blind to how truly loved Deku was by literally everyone else.

He couldn't imagine someone saying something even crueler than what he had to Midoriya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please leave me some comments to feed off of! I drink that shit instead of water and I'm THIRSTY people! :) Also... check out some of my other stories if you're interested!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Cracks Knuckles* Finally getting some writing done with a whopping two days off in a row after 8 days of 12+ hour shifts! I'm one of those unlucky people that still have to go into work though, so, unless something even crazier than the crazy going on right now happens, my posting will continue to be erratic!**

**BUT: I will be updating my stories (Call Me... Deku included!)**

**Stay safe my peeps! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 7

Todoroki looked around Izuku's room lazily as the younger panted into his neck, both utterly satisfied. It had been nearly a week since he'd snapped at Midoriya and though the younger had gone back to his shy smiling there was still tension between them. Todoroki felt like he should have been happy about that fact, but he wasn't… he was saddened by it.

As he took in his surroundings, he determined that everything removed during the 'rescue' had been put back at this point… except for the filing cabinet. The dual user's chest still felt tight whenever he thought about the crushed look Midoriya had given him when he'd called him a freak and now that he'd calmed down, the magnitude of his reaction didn't seem warranted.

Truthfully, he knew he shouldn't have even been reading the packet in the first place. It had been out on Izuku's desk but wasn't opened… Shoto had straight-up snooped and he knew it.

"Midoriya… what happened to your notes?" he questioned hesitantly, soon feeling the younger tense and start shifting off of him. He found that it was somewhat unpleasant to have that warm weight gone; the soft breath on his neck had felt nice.

"Oh, well I got rid of them… I won't do it again, I promise."

Todoroki dug his elbows into the bed and pushed himself up, looking down at his roommate in confusion and even mild horror. If the other packets in that cabinet were anything like his, then they were incredibly detailed and had likely taken years of dedicated study. "You what?"

"I thought about what you said and well… You're right. I shouldn't watch people like that and even though only a few people even know I analyze heroes and quirks to that extent, I probably shouldn't keep it written down so… I had Kacchan take them to my house and texted my mom to shred and burn them…"

"B-but…" Shoto started, failing to come up with something to respond with. "You clearly enjoyed doing it… My opinion shouldn't have swayed you that much."

The dual user watched as Izuku pressed his face a little harder into his pillow and shrugged, clearly upset by the loss but trying to play it off. A cold pit started in Shoto's stomach from the sight, quickly making him feel sick with himself; he had to do something.

"Midoriya, I'm… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things to you. I lashed out because you'd found every weakness of my ice quirk and repeatedly noted times when I should have used the power I inherited from my father. My outburst was solely caused by my hurt ego and I should have apologized sooner."

Izuku lifted his head just enough to peak out and scan over Todoroki's face, the elder somewhat feeling like he was being taken apart and scrutinized as those green eyes bore into him. He held his breath slightly, unsure of if his apology had been accepted or was even sufficient; he didn't have much experience with such things.

"It's okay," Midoriya eventually responded, twisting to his back with a loud huff. "You had every right to be concerned; I had been following your career pretty closely and I've always been nosey… I really didn't mean to creep you out."

"May I ask why you have been so intent on taking notes? I'm roughly four years older than you, so you couldn't have been more than ten or eleven when I was in my first year at UA…"

"Oh, well…" Midoriya mumbled, his face somewhat flustered but mostly filled with shame. "It's not common knowledge, but I didn't get my quirk until I was fourteen. Being a hero was the only thing I'd ever wanted to do though so, I figured if I was quirkless and couldn't overpower an opponent, then the next best thing would be to outsmart them by analyzing their quirks and behaviors for weaknesses I could exploit or learn from."

He chuckled a little then, however, rubbing his eyes with embarrassment. "Actually, you were the first hero I started taking notes on. When I saw you competing at UA, you were so calm and collected… I wanted to be like you and I thought if I watched you enough, I'd figure out how to be less of a spas."

"…You wanted to be like… me?" Todoroki repeated, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. He remembered that very first festival when he'd gone out of his way to decimate opponents using only his mother's quirk. Though he hadn't had any friends before that, no one in his class came near him afterward.

"Yeah…" Midoriya giggled bashfully, "I mean, you've seen how clumsy and nervous I am, but you… every move you make is calculated and graceful… it's really something watching you fight."

Todoroki blinked as he continued to stare down at Midoriya's pinkened, awe-filled face, his own cheeks feeling like they were both on fire and frozen at the same time. Just about everyone agreed that his icy attitude was a detriment to his hero career and whenever he was complemented, it usually centered around the raw power he was able to summon, not his 'grace'.

"But…" Todoroki started, his voice lowering as he struggled to verbalize his questioning disagreement. How could anyone want to be like him when they could be like Deku? When they could be like All Might?

Todoroki felt anger pulse through him, memories of the abuse he and his family had suffered because of Endeavor—because of All Might—resurfacing. His eyes hardened and he grit his teeth, mind scrambling to convince itself that Midoriya was somehow being untruthful, that he was every bit the manipulative and fame-hungry phony that All Might had been.

"But, what?" Midoriya questioned nervously, sensing the shift. He sat up as well and twisted slightly, brows furrowing as he gazed deeply at the barely concealed hurt and rage bubbling just beneath Todoroki's already fracturing façade.

The dual user puffed out a breath of ice in response and threw the covers off of himself, quickly slipping his boxers back on before stomping out of the room and nearly slamming the door behind him. Midoriya stared at the closed door in confusion, wondering once more what he could have done to earn that level of distrust and animosity from Todoroki.

* * *

"Kacchan, focus! I already told you I don't want to talk about that! I called because I need your advice on—"

Todoroki blinked and turned his head when he heard Izuku's rather stressed voice, his intention to go do something other than sit or exercise in his room forgotten as he stopped in front of the younger man's door. He was still fuming slightly from the night before, but hours of trying and failing to come up with a shred of evidence for his continued hatred of Midoriya had dampened the fire that had burned him so deeply, allowing for curiosity to take over.

"N-No! Of course I didn't ask him **_that_**. That's so rude—No you can't ask him yourself!"

Shoto stepped a little closer once he realized the conversation was likely about him, though he couldn't hear what 'Kacchan' was saying. _"He must be on the phone…"_

"**_Absolutely not_**. If I find out you talked Shinso into trying that I will use all of my quirks on you, do you hear me? I don't need to know how many—No! If he had something I'm sure Recovery Girl would have told me, it's not like I wasn't in her office without him more than once… This is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about what was going on!...No we can't use condoms; there has to b-be, uh… y-you know… c-contact?"

Todoroki felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, finding the suggestion that he might have an STD incredibly insulting; leave it to Bakugo to say some stupid shit just because.

"W-well I mean it was in a-alley and really spontaneous so…. Of course, but—Y-yes, it still felt good— No I didn't say anything about it!"

_"Say anything about what?"_ Shoto thought almost worriedly, pressing his ear straight onto the door to see if he could hear what it was Izuku was hiding from him.

"Look, Kacchan, you're the person I feel most comfortable talking about this with, but I really don't need to! Just—please think about what I asked you, okay? I really need to know. Alright, alright I'll call you later! Jeez."

Todoroki expertly stepped back without a sound once he heard the phone call end, continuing on to the kitchen since that was typically where he ran into Izuku if he was going to. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the young Pro showed up muttering to himself about 'stupid, Kacchan' and 'food'. Shoto was pretty sure he'd never seen anyone eat quite as much as Izuku did… it was a miracle he was so toned.

Todoroki glanced up from his own bowl of rice that he wasn't actually hungry for and decided to just go for it; this was his house after all. "Midoriya, if you're going to discuss the possibility of me having an STD with Bakugo, I'd suggest you keep your voice down."

As expected, a shockwave of mortification had Izuku reeling and looking like he might just run back to the relative safety of his room. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish, shaking his head as he put his hands up in apology.

"I don't have one, by the way," Todoroki assured pointedly. "I'm not sure why Bakugo was suggesting that I do, but—"

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Todoroki!" Midoriya interrupted, his voice finally returning with a whirlwind of apologies. "I swear he didn't mean anything by it! He just had heard rumors that you'd been with a lot of people—which isn't bad! I'm not saying it's bad! And I don't think he meant that it was bad either because he thought it was a good thing that I had my first time with someone experienced and—"

It was Shoto's turn to interrupt, his eyes widening as he leaned forward like maybe he'd misheard. "First time? Did you really just say—Are you serious?"

Midoriya's panicked embarrassment shifted to flustered bashfulness, his skin scarlet as he looked away from Todoroki and fidgeted his fingers together. "W-well… y-yeah…"

Ooph, did that make Shoto feel like a real bastard. Midoriya had tried to get him to wait for back up when they were at the bank and he'd refused. If he hadn't, then they wouldn't have ended up in the alley at all—and he'd been so rough… but not just rough, **_mean_**.

When they'd finished, he'd dropped Midoriya on the disgusting alley ground like he'd fulfilled his purpose and was no better than trash at that point, uncaring that he'd hurt in the morning. There was blood, sure, but he'd reasoned that was just because he hadn't prepared him at all. Now he knew better.

_"Damn it…"_ he internally groaned, then remembering how he'd tauntingly asked Midoriya if he was ashamed to let his friends know that he'd been 'bent face-first into an alley wall and fucked'. _"It's no wonder that got under his skin."_

Their conversation the night before had already unsettled Todoroki's stomach, twisting it and his shoulder muscles into painful knots as he struggled to maintain his world view. Now though, he was wishing that feeling would return rather than the sick, lurching sensation he was plagued with.

"You've been here weeks, Midoriya." Todoroki finally grit out, finding he was equally as pissed at Izuku for not telling him as he was with himself for his behavior. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It…. It wasn't like it would change what had happened!" Izuku tried to explain. "And I really, really wanted it a-and told you to so…umm…"

Todoroki rubbed his face in exasperation, feeling even more frustrated because that wasn't the point. "Even if you discount the times before you moved in with me due to how out of our minds we were, I should have been told after that! Do you really think I'm such a cold-hearted bastard that I wouldn't have even tried to be gentler with you?"

"N-No! It's nothing like that I—"

"Enough." Todoroki snapped, standing abruptly as a wave of heat rolled off him.

Midoriya staggered back slightly when the stinging air hit his skin, inadvertently making Todoroki even more upset. The dual user didn't want to be like his father yet there he was close to burning someone because he was losing his temper.

Panic welled up in his chest, amplifying the already overflowing turbulence he was experiencing. He forced ice over his skin as he powered forward, bypassing Midoriya and refusing to look back when the equally unsettled pro called after him frantically.

"I'm going out. I've got my phone and you can hop over fucking cities like it's nothing so there's no reason for me to stay here right now." He hissed over his shoulder, desperate to get away. By the time he'd gotten into his car and started pulling out of his driveway, tears were filling his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Pets my multiple cats with evil intent* **

**Thank you for reading! Leave me some comments/reviews to read because... well... I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:) Well, since I'm still sick and I received a call from the clinic I went to telling me I have to go to the clinic that has Coronavirus swabs to get tested for real, I guess I'll just keep writing my smut XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 8

Todoroki drove around for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what the hell he should do. Due to his self-imposed isolation from pretty much everyone, it wasn't as if he had friends or even acquaintances to help him sort through the mess he'd found himself in.

There was one person he knew he could go to though—one single person that would let him in and listen to his troubles even though they hadn't spoken in quite some time. It almost made him sick to knock on the door once he arrived, but he forced himself to anyway, waiting as patiently as he could for them to open up.

"Sh-Shoto?"

"Sister…" He responded quietly, keeping his eyes averted with shame. "Is it—I mean, may I come in?"

The young woman blinked a few times in continued surprise, but stepped aside and gestured for her youngest brother to come inside. "Of course, you're always welcome here."

Shoto didn't nod as he stalked by her, wondering if 'welcome' was what she really meant. He knew she'd never turn him away, but out of all of their siblings, he'd certainly neglected their relationship the most.

"It's been a while, Shoto…" She stated while gathering everything for tea. "You look—well, not bad, necessarily... Is everything alright?"

"I know and I'm… I'm sorry, Fuyumi. I meant to call; so many times I meant to and I just… I'm sorry." He responded, feeling even worse.

Fuyumi had to pause at the uncharacteristically solemn tone Shoto was using, wondering if she'd heard it before. Once their mother had been taken from them, he'd retracted into himself and thoroughly detached from every emotion other than anger.

She set their cups down on the table and pulled a chair close to her brother, reaching out hesitantly to touch his shoulder. In the past when she'd done something similar, her hand had simply been smacked away, but this time Shoto seemed to curl more tightly into himself, almost flinching.

"I'm your big sister, Shoto; we could go lifetimes without speaking and I wouldn't love or care about you any less… Tell me what's wrong…"

The youngest Todoroki furrowed his brows as his eyes began stinging. "I'm so confused, Fuyumi. Everything I thought I knew for certain is turning out to be completely wrong and I don't know how to accept it. I don't know how to change myself now that it's becoming obvious that I'm the problem— now that I'm just like **_him_** even though I swore I wouldn't be."

"Oh, Shoto…" Fuyumi cooed with sadness. "What on Earth brought this on? I heard you were put on medical leave; is that it?"

Shoto nodded and wrung his hands together in his lap, hating that he felt so weak. "If it had been with anyone else—Anyone other than Deku then nothing would have changed! But he's just so, argh!"

"He's not what father made him out to be, is he?" Fuyumi clarified, sighing internally.

She and their other two brothers had already had revelations about what the world was like outside of their father's influence, but unlike Shoto, they'd been 'discarded' while they were young; they hadn't been forcefully brainwashed until graduation only to remain under that dark shadow in their careers. Fuyumi couldn't imagine the kind of shell-shock her youngest sibling must be going through with his whole paradigm shifting so forcibly.

"N-no!" Shoto finally choked out. "H-he's… Deku is kind and warm and innocent and everything that a hero should be! Even the worst parts of him are well-intentioned and I'm trying _**s-so h-hard** _to figure out what the hell is going on!"

Shoto let his head fall then, finally allowing the tears that had been scalding his mismatched eyes slip down his cheeks. He wanted to hate Deku; he wanted him to be the person his father had beat him into thinking he was… But it simply wasn't true and he couldn't deny the facts anymore.

"He… He makes me smile, Fuyumi… Even when I don't want to. I can't help but want to laugh along with him when he trips on his own feet or listen when he mumbles about literally anything that's on his mind. And no matter what I say or how I act, he's always kind in return."

Fuyumi listened patiently as her brother spoke, absorbing the information quietly. "So," she responded after giving Shoto some time to process his own words. "What's the problem then, Shoto?"

"I've spent my whole life being trained to beat him! To beat All Might and now him! How can I just let that go? How can I be friends with the person that I've been hardwired to hate, Fuyumi?"

"Just start over, Shoto. Be honest with him and yourself and start over…"

* * *

Bakugo shouted as he sent an AP shot straight to the 'Todoroki Dummy' he'd crudely designed across the room, hating that the frigid Pro was upsetting Midoriya so much. As the upcoming Symbol of Peace's best friend, he knew **_all about_** Deku's face-palm worthy crush and couldn't believe the bad—or good—luck he'd had getting stuck with the object of his unrequited affection.

But every time he talked to Midoriya, it seemed like the candy-cane bastard had done something else to wound Midoriya's forever sensitive heart. He didn't have much room to talk since it had taken them literal years to become friends again after a stent of him being the asshole, but still… No one was going to hurt Deku and get away with it.

He huffed when Kirishima whistled in disapproval from their weight-lifting area, knowing that he was receiving an eye roll at his continued irritation. "What? You think I'm being too protective?" he scoffed over his shoulder. "You know how Deku is! He just can't let shit go once it's in his stupid nerdy head!"

Red Riot chuckled and set down his barbells, stretching as he headed over to his still seething lover. "Aw, come on Katsu… I'm sure things are going to work out. I mean, you just said it yourself—Deku isn't going to let this go and there's no one more stubborn than you. How long did it take him to whittle you down again? Like ten years?"

"Eleven." Bakugo huffed. "But that's not the point… Deku admires that douche for whatever reason and he's just started getting confident about filling All Might's shoes. If Todoroki says some stupid shit again that messes with his head—"

"He apologized for the analysis notes thing, right?" Kirishima interrupted. "That's progress!"

"Tsk, progress or not, Deku was fucked up big time over being called a freak by that nosey loser. He was seriously going to give up taking his notes forever and he still thinks that Auntie and I actually destroyed them…"

Kirishima hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin, wracking his brain for a solution. "Well, they've just been couped up in Todoroki's house jumping one another, right? Maybe if we push Todoroki farther out of his comfort zone it will be easier to convince him not to be a prick… plus, we can be there if he does something unmanly!"

"AHH? Like what, Ei?" the blonde snorted. "Are you suggesting we go to some dumbass festival or something and act all chummy with the bastard?"

"Exactly!" Kirishima responded happily. He wrapped his arm around Bakugo's tense shoulders and flashed a dazzling toothy grin, already able to sense the 'fuck no' before it came. "I'll even wear my hair down if you behave?"

That seemed to get his boyfriend's attention, Bakugo's eyes lighting up from the bribe. "That's cheating, you handsome fuck. You can't just use your looks to get what you want with me!"

"Oh? Can't I though?" Kirishima laughed while running his hand through his gelled locks to press them down some.

Bakugo's eye twitched even as he leaned forward to capture his scheming lover's lips with his own. "You're lucky I think you're so hot, damn it."

Kirishima laughed and hardened himself, knowing his next phrase would earn him an explosion. "Deku-Squad, ASSEMBLE!"

**—BOOM—**

* * *

Todoroki didn't necessarily feel better when he got back to his home, but he was calmer at that point. There was sound coming from his living room and he walked toward it; Midoriya had apparently fallen asleep with the tv on.

His eyebrows were twitching together again, the smile he wore when he was awake erased like it always was whenever he was dreaming. Todoroki once again found himself wondering what was plaguing his mind so much and now really hoped it wasn't his behavior.

The younger pro rolled slightly and ended up on his back, half of his body dangling over the edge. With how one of his arms was stretched above his head and his back swaying slightly, his shirt had pulled up just enough to let the taut skin of his lower abs peak out. Todoroki stared for a moment, but then looked away, scolding himself for finding the sight endearingly attractive.

"Midoriya…" he called, clearing his throat to rouse him.

The younger pro smacked his lips slightly and blinked the sleep from his eyes before realizing who was speaking to him. He sat up quickly, unaware of how off-balance he was until he was already toppling to the floor. "Damn…"

Todoroki swallowed as Midoriya got to his feet and grinned nervously, remembering the first time he'd seen that look in person. He'd found Izuku's awkwardness adorable and that irritated him because they were supposed to be bitter rivals… but it was almost impossible to keep that level of hatred up when it was repeatedly proven to be unwarranted and unrequited.

"You don't hurt yourself when you fall like that, do you?" he questioned quietly, taking a seat on the edge of the couch where Izuku's head had been. Shoto gestured to the remainder of the space for him to sit too.

Midoriya shook his head and nervously sat on the opposite end, though he faced Todoroki directly and pulled his knees up to his chest. "No, all of my injuries have come from villains or my own inability to control my quirks when I was younger."

They both sat in silence for several minutes afterward, both aware Todoroki had been stalling with his question and now was simply deciding if he would actually say what was on his mind. The dual user exhaled heavily and shifted his position, keeping one foot on the floor while bending his other knee on the couch. "I need to know if you're uncomfortable with any of the things we do during sex… and I apologize for not asking you earlier regardless of your sexual experience."

"I-I'm not… I mean, it's not great knowing that you can't stand me and have to be intimate with me anyway b-but—"

"I don't mind you at all, Midoriya." Todoroki sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I did at first, but I was letting a preconceived idea of you color my actions. As far as roommates and sexual partners go, you're surprisingly tolerable." He paused for a minute then, but huffed as Fuyumi's guidance ran through his mind. "More than tolerable…"

Shoto was almost shocked that he immediately felt better when Midoriya's face lit up with a happy blush, failing to fully hide that shy smile that always peaked out. It's not like Izuku didn't have that look often, but this time Todoroki had meant to cause it, and that seemed to make all the difference.

"I like spending time with you too, Todoroki…" he mumbled, big green eyes flickering bashfully between the floor and Shoto's face.

The dual user felt his own lips twitch a little at the statement and quickly went to change the subject; he'd just admitted to himself that he actually enjoyed being around the person he was supposed to hate with all his soul… it would take time before he could accept that his feelings might be teetering on the edge of something more—not necessarily there yet, but one day…

"So," he started, shifting to face the TV. "What were you watching before you fell asleep?"

Midoriya's mouth parted with a huge grin, excitement burning in his eyes as he breathed in to start explaining.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND WE HAVE A BREAK THROUGH! THE CROWD GOES WILD!**

**XD Thanks for reading again, folks! Leave me a comment; I love reading them and I'd actually love to know where you think this is heading (or where you want it to head!). **

***Also, if you're caught up on this story, I do have others (TodoDeku, BakuDeku, and a ShinsoDeku) that you could read in the meantime! :) #Unashamedly Promoting**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh. I'm still sick and this is bullshit lol I hope ya'll are staying safe out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter XD It's kind of all over the place. **

*****Check me out on Twitter if you want! I'm posting snippets of potential stories and I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm Agirl2223 on there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 9

Midoriya sat on his temporary bed, almost jittery with excess energy. He'd started feeling stir crazy a couple of weeks prior but at that point, it was just getting ridiculous. The only good thing that had happened in the monotony of constantly being cooped up was his newly budding friendship with Todoroki—who apparently felt equally as strongly about shaking things up.

Sometime that week they planned to visit Recovery Girl to see if they could get her approval to spar, train, or really do anything that could give them a little physical activity in their lives other than the still constant 'exercise' they did with each other.

But after so many villain attacks when he was at UA, the school was more strict than ever about who could come on campus and when. The only reason he and Todoroki had gotten to come in so easily the first time was because of the unknown nature of the quirk they'd been hit with. So, until they received a new day-pass for a check-up, there was only one thing Midoriya could think of to do. Eat out of boredom.

Midoriya sprung to his feet, quirk activated as he zipped down the hall and into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop just before the counter, huge grin planted on his face as he got out his hero character-themed cereal.

"Isn't that for children?"

Midoriya eeped in frightened embarrassment as he whipped around to find Todoroki staring at him with the barest hint of amusement in his expression. "I… uh… Well yeah, but, look at how cool it is!"

Todoroki hummed noncommittally, sauntering over with an outstretched hand to take the colorful box. He examined it carefully, flipping it over to read the ingredients with an almost mortified gleam in his usually blank eyes. "This… is terrible for you. You used your quirk to get to the kitchen faster for this?"

"I don't eat it for nutrition!" Midoriya explained with a flustered chuckle, "it's just something that makes me happy!"

The dual user went back to looking at the box in confusion, trying to find some reason for how munching on poorly shaped heroes could elicit happiness in someone. His lack of understanding must have shown though because soon Midoriya was urging him to try some.

Todoroki had never been allowed to eat things like this, years of only eating healthy foods eventually becoming a habit he stuck to once he was on his own. But, Midoriya looked so excited for him to taste it… Slowly, as if the very consumption of the little puffs would make him ill, he agreed. He popped a single piece into his mouth, finding it dissolved before he even really needed to chew.

"So? What do you think?" Midoriya questioned, his voice filled with hope and awe.

"They aren't very good; all I could taste was sugar." He responded, handing the box back to him with slight disappointment.

"I guess that's true" Midoriya giggled, further confusing the dual user, "but didn't you feel a little rush of… I don't know… maybe childhood wonder?"

"Uh… No? I'm not even sure I know what that means."

"Oh… Well… I guess it's just me and a horde of little kids then!"

Todoroki blinked at him, watching as he went about pouring the hardly edible puffs into a bowl before dousing them with milk. The mossy-haired hero was still smiling, just as he usually was. Shoto couldn't help but wonder how his cheeks never got tired from such a constant stream of cheerfulness.

He felt something stir in his chest while he watched, recognizing the sensation as one he usually felt whenever he watched the younger pro. It had never been necessarily unpleasant, but now that he'd accepted that he couldn't just hate Midoriya to hate him, it felt almost… good.

**_'KNOCK, KNOCK'_**

The quiet contentedness between the two was broken by the ominous sound coming from the front door. Midoriya noticed an immediate change in Todoroki's expression upon hearing it, his face paling before a severe edge of resentment seeped back in.

"I'll uh… be in my room…" Midoriya stated nervously, unsurprised when he didn't get any acknowledgment from Todoroki. He had no idea what was going on, but it didn't seem good and figured it was best to give the dual user some space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midoriya was just finishing rearranging his most recent earnings and finally writing a check to Shoto for the two human-sized craters in his driveway and broken doorknob when the voices that had been mumbling tensely to each other began to rise.

He hadn't gone out to see who it was that had shown up initially, feeling like it wasn't any of his business since anyone he knew would have texted or called before showing up. Now though, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He crept over to his door, pressing his ear to it to hear was what going on. The voices were still garbled, the thick wood preventing him from fully understanding what was being said, but, he'd recognize that booming, gruff voice anywhere.

"Endeavor…" he whispered to himself.

Whatever the conversation was about, it clearly wasn't a friendly one, Shoto's usually subdued tone raising in volume and irritation. His fathers was doing the same, though much more quickly. The only things that Izuku could make out from their shouting match was 'stupid', 'worthless child', 'crush' and 'All Might's student'. He gulped slightly, not particularly liking the sound of those words together in any kind of sentence.

The arguing went on for another fifteen minutes at least before the front door slammed so harshly that it seemed to rattle the rest of the house. Midoriya bit his lip, uncertain of what he should do. It wasn't lost on him that Shoto and his father didn't get along well… anyone who'd ever watched a news clip of the two of them could see that much. But, it was a hero's job to meddle, wasn't it?

He took a deep breath and left the relative safety of his room, finding Shoto still in the kitchen with ice creeping up his neck and the deepest scowl he'd ever seen smeared on his face.

"What." He growled darkly, never taking his eyes off the ground.

"I… er… I need to go out…" Midoriya half lied; he was running low on junk food and hero cereal specifically.

Todoroki's angry, lightly bloodshot eyes finally found their way to where Izuku was semi cowering a few feet from him. "Then go. I have a headache."

"I can't go without you!" Izuku responded quickly, another half-lie. Technically, with his speed, he could get back anytime Todoroki or he needed to satiate their physical impulses, but again, that wasn't the true reason he was pushing for an outing. "But if you have a headache I can help!"

He quickly reached out and grabbed the dual users frigid hand pulling him towards the living room. He sat himself down on the couch and did his best to maneuver Shoto's tense form to the ground in a kneeling position before him. It wasn't until he started to pull the boy's head down to his lap that Todoroki's mind seemed to finally catch up with what was going on.

He swatted Izuku's hands away, glaring at him with disbelief. "I'm not going to blow you to get rid of a headache. If you want to get off just say so; we can go to your room and I'll fuc—"

"What? No!" Midoriya interrupted frantically, waving his arms in disagreement. "I'm not horny— well, actually, I am horny right now… but that's not what I was doing! Just… Will you please let me show you?"

Todoroki eyed him suspiciously, but the endearing flush and earnest look on his lover's face was hard to say no to. He truly did have a massive headache that would likely turn into a migraine soon, so, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least give Midoriya a chance to help.

He nodded, allowing Midoriya to pull him forward, his whole upper body draping over the boy's knees until his head almost touched his stomach. There was a momentary pause before it felt like the smaller pros body was full of warm static, the sensation alone comforting as it heated his chilled torso and cheek.

"Okay… I'm going to touch you, alright?" Midoriya explained quietly, his usually cheerful voice low and soothing.

Shoto breathed out a heavy sigh but nodded once more, closing his eyes as he waited. He soon felt crooked yet soft fingers settling on his shoulders, the strange green current surrounding them almost zapping the tension out of his tight stressed muscles even before they started rubbing there.

The frown that was on his face soon slipped away, body relaxing more and more as Midoriya diligently worked out every kink and knot that had taken root in his shoulders and neck so many years ago. Todoroki was almost close to utter calmness when those talented fingers crept up his neck and into his hair, massaging and lightly scratching his scalp.

The little therapy session ended entirely too soon in Shoto's opinion, Midoriya simply resorting to petting him as he slowly breathed into his thigh. Somewhere deep in his memories, he remembered being held like this before… but he couldn't quite remember when or who had comforted him so lovingly. He raised his head up though, not wanting to let the little hero know just how comfortable he'd gotten there.

"Is that better?" Midoriya asked, green orbs filled with concern. "If not, I can keep going… I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable since Rule Four the list you gave me when I moved in said not to touch you unless it was because of that villain's quirk."

"I'm… I'm fine. Thank you for your assistance… Where do you need to go?" Shoto responded, pushing himself up to his feet. He still didn't feel like doing much, anger and frustration prowling around in his chest now that he wasn't focused on the gentle yet firm treatment Midoriya had been providing.

"It's not that important… You go lay down and I'll make soup."

Todoroki frowned at him slightly, confused. It wasn't as if he was sick, and even if he had been, no one had actually taken care of him since his mother was sent away. Even Fuyumi, though loving, was simply too young to really fill that role when he was a child and by the time she was, he'd grown used to handling everything himself.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

"Well… You said your head hurt, right? If you don't feel up to it then we can go out some other time—"

"But this situation we're in is my fault... You don't owe me any favors."

Midoriya tilted his head to the side examining Shoto with uncertainty and perhaps sadness. "You don't have to owe me anything for me to want to help, Todoroki… If you aren't feeling well and there's something that I can do then I'd be happy to do it… Even if it's as simple as rubbing your head and making you food."

The dual user opened his mouth to say something in response, but nothing came out for a long time. "You… You make it sound like I need a hero or something…"

"I don't think you need saving…" Midoriya assured gently, reaching out to grab his hand. "But everyone needs a friend who cares about them and I'd be honored if you'd let me have that role."

Todoroki didn't feel his body moving until it had already collided with the smaller pro's. It was like his mind went blank and he woke up with his arms wrapped around Midoriya, tears burning his eyes. He didn't pull away once he realized what he was doing, however, because he felt strong arms hugging him back.

"You're so kind…" he murmured into the boys' curls, "thank you, Midoriya…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sitting here watching MHA: Two Heroes, so, if there are massive typos and stuff, I apologize XD Please let know (And Comment If You Want!).**

**Also, check out some of my other stories if you're interested! **


	10. Chapter 10

**MMM... It's been a while, my friends! I apologize! Anyway, this chapter is going to start off with a bang so... children beware! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Show Me Where Your Love Lies

Chapter 10

Todoroki let the hot water of his shower pour over his head as he tried to relax the muscles in his shoulders. It had been a couple of days since his father had shown up to hound him about taking so long to get back from medical leave as well as his 'unseemly behavior' of 'sleeping with the enemy'.

Their argument escalated as it always did since Endeavor simply wouldn't believe the facts of the situation, leaving Todoroki in a state of internal turmoil. This time, however, the stress he felt regarding their interaction was substantially lower and he knew why: Midoriya. Since the incident, the smiling Pro had been so caring and attentive.

"Fuck—Midoriya?" he startled, not having expected the boy he'd been somewhat daydreaming about to latch onto his shoulders so suddenly.

Izuku didn't really need to answer the questioning tone as he practically climbed up onto Todoroki's waist and wrapped his legs around him, rutting up and down. The dual user was instantaneously hard, his breath icing when soft lips latched onto the right side of his throat and sucked.

Todoroki let his head fall back against the tile while he clutched Izuku's thighs and lifted him up a little higher to enter him. "Are you good?" he questioned hotly, hoping that the sex they'd had earlier that day would suffice for prepping now.

When he felt Midoriya shudder and then nod in his neck he braced back against the wall slightly and slowly lowered his lover back down, listening carefully for any sign that it hurt. To his relief and further arousal, Izuku threw his head back and _moaned._

There was something about the position they were in that caused Todoroki to almost drool, quickly choosing to mark up every spot he could on Izuku's neck and collarbone instead. His partners were always fit, but Izuku's lean muscle had more stamina than he thought possible and Todoroki was more than happy to let him continuously bounce himself on his already pulsing cock.

"F-fuck…" He panted, snapping his hips forward to meet the next drop. Shoto saw stars and did it again, righting himself away from the wall so that he could hunch forward slightly to get better leverage. Midoriya's guttural mewls turned to almost frantic shouts as their combined movement jackhammered his prostate while his member was stroked continuously between their stomachs.

"T-THERE! TODOROKI, THERE!" he squealed, jerking as his orgasm sent him into euphoria. Midoriya moaned loudly again and wrapped his arms more tightly around Todoroki's neck when he was slammed back into the opposite wall and filled with cum, the dual user huffing with pleasure as he thrust shallowly a few times afterward.

They both panted heavily in the steam-filled shower, sticky from the heat of the water and each other's bodies. Midoriya relaxed his legs slightly once Todoroki fully pulled out of him, but he wasn't immediately put down; the elder just kept him pinned there with a grip on his thighs. It was nice since he usually pulled away as soon as they'd finished.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled once he felt Shoto shifting to release him. "It was really sudden this time…"

All Midoriya got in response was a hum of acknowledgment though, and he awkwardly ran his hand through his now soaked and somewhat sweat-laden hair. _"It would be so much easier to just rinse off here, but it seemed like he was thinking about something important so I don't want to bother him…"_

"Erm… thanks…" he continued, flushing with humiliation from the words. _"Oh God, who even says that after sex? I'm so freaking lame…" _To his continued embarrassment, Todoroki chuckled out a 'you're welcome' as he scurried back out.

* * *

Midoriya was still somewhat steaming in embarrassment from his awkwardness that morning as he climbed out of the car at UA, finally having gotten permission to go to see Recovery Girl. It was certainly better to have Todoroki amused with him than bitter at him, but still… Did he have to be such a total dork in front of his biggest crush?

"Are you feeling alright, Midoriya?" the dual user asked after a few minutes of walking, taking note of the rosy hue on his cheeks. "We have passes now so we can call and set up an appointment for another day if you still feel—"

"O-oh, I'm a-alright!" he responded squeakily. "I just um… Well, it's kind of awkward talking to Recovery Girl about, er…"

Todoroki nodded with understanding now that he had better knowledge of Midoriya's bashful nature. It was rather cute to see him so disheveled, but he figured they'd have a smoother meeting with the old Pro if Midoriya was calm. "We still have a good amount of time before we're due in her office… You could show me around a bit?"

"Er… You went to school here too… remember?" Midoriya stated in confusion, peering up at his colluding lover.

"I did, but they've made a lot of changes since then. We didn't have the dorm systems in place and I'm sure they've switched up other things to make the school safer…" Todoroki let a small smile grace his lips when Midoriya seemed to catch on to his intentions and blushed with his own appreciative grin.

"I was in the hero dorm, Alliance Heights that's over here and…"

~0.o.0~

Todoroki hummed every so often as Midoriya led him around the familiar campus. Even the places that hadn't changed suddenly had a new aura to them as the smaller pro spilled fan-boy facts and personal stories.

"I was in the same classroom you had when you were a first-year!" Midoriya explained, pointing down the hall at the large 1-A door. "When I got here, I thought there might be giants or something since it's so big!"

Todoroki chuckled, so clearly able to picture a pint-sized Deku staring up at the entrance with his signature wobbly grin. He was about to ask what happened next when Aizawa's head popped out and zeroed in on them.

"Midoriya… Todoroki…" he greeted tiredly, fully stepping out into the hall as they got closer. "I'd heard the students gossiping that they'd seen you two walking around here. Your presence is worse for their concentration than All Might's..."

"S-sorry, Mr. Aizawa!" Midoriya squeaked in apology. "We didn't mean to cause trouble!"

"You never do…" Aizawa hummed pointedly, no doubt thinking of the rather chaotic predicaments the young hero had gotten himself into during his tenure at UA. "However, since you both are here, you might as well give my students some words of wisdom."

The sleepy pro blinked at the immediate discomfort his ex-students exhibited, undeterred. Midoriya would do well once he got past his initial nervousness and Todoroki… well, he could do with a little personal growth. He ushered them into his classroom despite their hesitance, practically shoving them in front of the class before retreating to his signature sleeping bag.

"Heh... um..." Midoriya fumbled, taking in the wide eyes he was met with. He turned to look up at Todoroki for help only to find that the 'ice for blood' pro was probably more nervous than he was. In fact, Todoroki almost looked nauseous at the thought of public speaking.

"I'm Deku and this is my fellow hero, Shoto!" Midoriya exclaimed, finding strength in the desire to help Todoroki feel more comfortable. "It's so cool that you all want to be heroes too!"

It didn't take long for an interactive Q and A to start up, though all questions were directed to and answered by Midoriya. Shoto watched with admiration as his roommate inspired people he'd only just met, wondering how he could have ever thought such a person could possibly be unheroic in any way.

"But you use all of your powers don't you, Deku?" a particularly vocal student questioned, his tone drawing Shoto's attention to him. "Using all of your quirks makes you a better, more versatile hero, right?"

Todoroki felt his teeth clench slightly when Midoriya seemed to pick up on the subliminal message and answered more hesitantly. "Well, yes, but it wasn't always like that..." he explained, pointedly keeping his eyes from wandering back to Todoroki on the chance others hadn't noticed he was being called out. "It took a long time for me to hone my quirks and even to this day I'm likely to use one over another just because I feel more comfortable controlling it—even if it isn't the best option in the moment."

"But you still use it." The student concluded, turning his increasingly harsh gaze towards Todoroki. "So why is he ahead of you in the poles when he doesn't utilize half of his quirk? His popularity scores are considerably lower than yours because no one likes him; it's even been speculated that he's the reason you had to go off active duty."

The classroom fell into a silent tension, waiting for someone to say something. Midoriya was clearly taken aback by the question even though he'd anticipated it, mouth falling open without a response. He looked back at the dual user after a moment, internalizing the crestfallen look hidden just behind his otherwise expressionless face.

"I like him," Midoriya stated, a big smile forming on his lips when Todoroki peered up with shock. He felt his uncertainty on how to handle the situation evaporate and returned his attention to the room. "Actually, other than All Might himself, Shoto is the hero I admire most."

A rash of hushed whispers whirled through the students, confusion evident in their features. "But you're so... and he's..." a girl attempted, failing to fully explain what was causing them so much bewilderment.

Midoriya, however, just laughed and shrugged. "My best friend is Ground Zero and he and I are extremely different in personality. The truth is, you can learn a lot from people who aren't like you... I became more fearless from watching Ground Zero and I learned how to keep a cool head from Shoto."

"When it comes to poling," he continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it's complicated. I want to be the Number 1 hero in the world but at the end of the day, helping people is what matters most. Regardless of popularity, Shoto resolves an enormous amount of cases per year; I'm honored and relieved to work alongside him... even if I do want to 'win'."

The class chuckled some as Midoriya's contagious smile widened and he nudged Todoroki playfully with his shoulder, slowly but surely calming the dejection the elder pro felt. "As for the incident that caused us to take time off..." he started more seriously. "Accidents happen when you're a hero. It can be someone's fault, or everybody can do their job perfectly and something can still go wrong. As heroes, you have to accept the unpredictability of dangerous situations and keep perspective. Shoto and I were both affected by a quirk that makes it dangerous for us to use our powers and that's a hard reality to swallow—but I believe in my colleagues and in the future generations of heroes like you all... and when things happen as it did to us, that's really all I think you can do."

"Well said, Midoriya..." Aizawa yawned, slowly sitting up from his position on the floor. "Alright students, these two have things to do so ask any last questions now."

"Mr. Shoto sir...?" a small voice called from the back, everyone turning to see what their arguably most timid classmate had to say. "Why did you want to be a hero?"

Todoroki swallowed some, suddenly feeling faint from the number of eyes piercing into him. He didn't particularly want to divulge what he considered to be an extremely intimate and private thought process, but the jab he'd received earlier hung heavily in his mind. Asshole or not, the kid was right; people didn't like him because he was cold and didn't share a piece of himself with them as Deku did... deep down, he wanted to connect with others too.

Todoroki looked at his hands, eventually dropping the right and focusing solely on his left... the hand that controlled his father's quirk. "I..." he started, brows furrowing slightly with regret and anger when a small flame sparked to life at his fingertips. "I saw bad things happen to people I cared for when I was a child and I couldn't help them; I couldn't stop the person responsible."

He switched hands, lips twitching into a barely evident but genuine smile while frost glittered against his skin. "To me, being a hero means that I can make people feel safe as my mother did for me."

Todoroki couldn't bring himself to look up at the class when he finished speaking. He'd opened himself up to others before only to be hurt and didn't want to risk that feeling of rejection. It was only when he felt a gentle, warm hand on his shoulder that he dared peak up.

It was Midoriya of course; his big green eyes were shinning in that beautiful way they did when he was truly enraptured by something. Todoroki swallowed again and let everything else fade into the background until nothing was left but him and Midoriya.

For the first time in so long, he felt safe again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awww... Soft Todoroki XD **

**Leave me a review if you want!**


End file.
